Starting Small, Ending Big: Hidden Findings
by sweetest-sin980
Summary: Sequel to Starting Small, Ending Big: New Identity. The Marauders and co. enter a new and exciting second year at Hogwarts. As they go on adventures: The founding of the map, pranks, dating, and a friends secret. Hogwarts has never seen anything like it
1. Trouble

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

Summer holidays were going great for Lily! It was now the first week of August and Lily found herself in front of a gigantic wizarding resort in America. She just arrived in Florida with Britney and her family.

"YEAH, we're finally here! It's so hot, and no rain!" exclaimed Britney as they entered the huge wizarding hotel, which seemed to be very expensive, which didn't seem to be a problem to Britney's parents at all. Lily didn't know if this hotel was hidden like Hogwarts, but it must have been. They approached the front desk.

"Welcome to Burkhart's Wizarding Hotel! Your name, sir?" inquired the man in a muggle suit with an American accent.

"Turner, Brad," said Mr. Turner.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Turner right this way." He pointed over in the direction of where five bell men stood, they each took they're belonging's and took them to their rooms. They're room was on the first floor, the bell boy's stopped outside two rooms.

"You three girls," Mr. Turner indicated Britney, Lily and Haylie. "You get this one," on the front of the door it said 'Large Suite', "your mother and I are in the one across the hall," he pointed to the door across the hall that said 'Honeymoon Suite', "knock if you need us!" He handed the three girls each a key, they opened the door. The room was HUGE!

There were four doors, in a large room with large windows that showed the beach. "Wow this is huge," whispered Lily.

"Of course it is Lillian! I get this room!" Britney answered as she opened one of the doors located at the other side of the huge room. "Oh, I've got the biggest room!"

"No fair!" exclaimed Haylie as she ran to her sister's room and tried to pull her out, but with no luck. Lily let the two sisters fight, and she opened a door. It was the bathroom, and was it ever huge. There was a bathtub that would allow someone to swim in. Lily smiled, she heard a scream, she exited the bathroom, and found Haylie carrying Britney and she dropped her on the couch.

Britney sighed, and went to one of the other rooms. "It's ok Haylie! This room is bigger and better!" Britney emerged from her new room, and smiled. "Lily, check out your room!" Lily smiled and went to the last an occupied room.

Britney was right, these rooms were huge. Lily's room was a deep rich purple color. The walls were purple the throw rug was purple the bed sheets and pillows were purple, and her bed was huge. Lily knew this was going to be a great vacation.

"Wow, I like the color," said Britney who entered Lily's room. "Now you have to see mine," she pulled Lily to her room.

It was the exact same, the large window on one side of the room, except the color wasn't purple but a deep red. "It's nice!" Lily said happily.

"Haylie's is the same except it's green," Britney said then sighed. "Let's go swimming!" Britney and Lily got dressed into their swim suits.

"Beauty Queen, we're going swimming!" yelled Britney.

"See you Princess!" Britney rolled her eyes, and the two young girls went to the beach, just outside the Hotel. Before they went into the water, Lily noticed someone following them.

"Britney?" asked Lily cautiously trying not to look over at the man that had followed them since they exited the hotel.

"Yes, Lillian?" asked Britney who was setting down her towel, on the nice warm sand.

"There's a man following us," Lily whispered urgently, and nodded her head in the direction of the man. Britney looked over and laughed. She ran over to the man and pulled him over to Lily.

"Lily this is Aaron, he's going to be watching us for the holiday! My dad wants me to be protected with this new dark lord rising, or something," she turned her head to the man. "You were scaring her," this being said, caused Aaron to laugh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Lily," he held out his hand. "My name is Aaron!" Lily shook it nervously.

"Alright, let's go swimming!" Britney and Lily jumped into the water and they swam for hours until they were getting tired of the swimming. When they got out, Aaron pulled out his wand and made the two girls clean and dry. "Thanks," said Britney.

**_James' house_**

"What are you doing?" inquired Michael looking at his twelve year old brother. James was looking under Michael's bed.

James quickly got up. "Nothing, just looking," James said casually.

"For what?" Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Does it matter?" asked James, who was standing on the balls of his feet.

"When you're in my room trying to act casual, when you can't, yeah, it does matter!" Michael shot back. "Get out!" he yelled at his brother. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and threw him out his door.

"That wasn't very nice!" yelled James threw the door.

"Do you think I care about being nice to you?" Michael's voice said from the inside of his bedroom.

James shrugged and went down stairs to the kitchen. He was looking for something to eat when he heard a crash in the living room. So James went in to find Sirius sprawled out on the living room floor covered in soot.

"I hate floo," muttered Sirius, as he slowly got up.

"It took you long enough!" exclaimed James as he walked over to Sirius who got up.

"Yeah, I had to sneak out. My parents will flip once they find that I'm not there," Sirius smiled just at the mere thought of it. James smiled. "So is Remus or Peter here yet?" asked Sirius, looking around for any sign of their two other friends, from school.

"No, Peter said he couldn't make it, he said his parents are taking him on vacation last minute," James sighed. "Remus said he'd be here later!"

"Great! All right get your owl, parchment, and a quill!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

"Why?" inquired James.

"So we can write to Britney, of course!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why would we do that?" asked James.

"The kitchens, and any other secrets she knows about Hogwarts!" Sirius said running up the stairs to James' room.

"Oh great, let's make her hate us even more!" exclaimed James sarcastically.

"Why not?" asked Sirius smiling madly, as he got out a piece of parchment and quill. "This information will help us with the map even more! But we won't tell her about that," Sirius said writing quickly on the parchment.

"Hey Sirius?" James asked quietly.

"Hello, I'm right here," Sirius said as he scratched out a line on the parchment.

"Yeah," James said confused by this remark. "Don't you find Remus a little . . . er odd?" asked James carefully.

Sirius stopped. "What do you mean by?" he asked slowly.

"I mean he goes home quite a bit during the school year," James said uncertain. "I mean how long can his mother be that sick for? I mean if it's just a little cold, but I mean . . . don't you find that a little strange?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Yeah it is a little strange," Sirius started.

"What's strange?" said a voice from James' door. Sirius jumped and he and James turned around quickly to see who the voice belonged to. It was Remus.

"Er, well, James and I, were, er discussing the, er . . . how's your mother?" Sirius said quickly. James glared at Sirius.

Remus paled more than he already was. "She's f-fine, just a little queasy," Remus said nervously.

"Yeah, sorry," said James quietly. Remus shook his head.

"So what are you doing?" asked Remus trying to break the tension.

"Writing a letter to Britney!" said Sirius glad to end the tension.

"Oh please tell me you aren't," Remus whined.

Sirius nodded frantically, he looked back at the letter he wrote. "Should be good," Sirius ran over to the owl in the cage in James' room. He tied the letter the owl and let it out the window.

"What did you write?" asked James with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing really," said Sirius casually, but there was a wicked grin on his face. James and Remus groaned. "Hey! It's not that bad!" Sirius said defensively.

"Yeah right," groaned James, just then his stomach growled. "Anyone want food?" asked James smiling. Sirius jumped up.

"Race you downstairs!" He said excitedly. James shook his head but then bolted out the door. "NO FAIR!" yelled Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and slowly went down the stairs when he heard a . . . CRASH!

A small noise could be heard and laughing. "Ow," came Sirius' voice, and James was laughing.

Remus turned the corner of the hallway to find Sirius on the ground sprawled out (for the second time that day) rubbing his head, and shattered glass all around him while James was on the floor laughing.

Mrs. Potter came rushing in. "Oh, Sirius, dear!" Mrs. Potter rushed over to help Sirius up, and then she pulled out her wand and with a flick, the glass turned back into a beautiful vase. "You boys should slow down!" she scolded.

"They can't mom!" yelled Michael from down the hall. "They're already slow!" Michael snickered.

"Get going!" Mrs. Potter snapped at her sixteen year old son. Sirius was rubbing his head. "James get off the floor, and stop laughing, Sirius could have gotten hurt! Come on Sirius dear, I'll make you a sundae!" Sirius smiled and followed Mrs. Potter to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom! I want a sundae to!" James ran after Mrs. Potter and Remus followed.

**_1 Weeks Later_**

**_Britney and Lily_**

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Britney. It was the first week of Lily and Britney being in America, and they were having a lot of fun. Lily woke up at this sudden outburst in the dead silence of the hotel room. She looked over at the clock beside her bed, 7:30 am. Lily sighed and rolled out of bed and went out of her bedroom.

There she saw Britney gaping at a letter in her hands. "They're so stupid!" Lily yawned.

"Who?" Lily asked tiredly.

"James and Sirius, that's it! I'm never speaking to them forever!" Britney yelled. Lily just yawned again.

Britney got out a parchment and quill, and started writing. Then she stopped and read it to Lily.

_Sirius and James,_

_You have to stop! You two are driving me crazy! I'm trying to have a nice vacation, but when I get a letter asking me about Hogwarts secrets! I'm serious! Leave me alone! Don't write to me at all for the rest of the summer!_

_Your ex-friend_

_Britney_

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Lily.

"It's James and Sirius, of course it's not!" Britney exclaimed. She went into her room and got out her owl, tied the letter, and sent it off. "James and Sirius will never bother me again!"

"I somehow doubt that," murmured Lily.

**A/N: Year 2 has begun! I'm so angry at the moment, I was writing a futur chapter for this year then my computer shut down, meaning I have to re-do the whole chappie over again:( I was almost done it too. I was proud of the chapter. Damn!**

**Yeah! I hope you enjoy this chappie! and this year!**

**R/R!**


	2. Satisfaction

**Chapter 2: Satisfaction**

"Sirius!" James exclaimed as he just read Britney's letter.

"I didn't think she'd be angry," Sirius said innocently.

"Well she is," James muttered.

"We don't need her, do we?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, she knows about Hogwarts somehow!" James said frustrated.

"Well maybe we can do it ourselves," Peter said thoughtfully.

Sirius looked at him. "Do it ourselves? Never heard of it," Sirius said, though he was just playfully.

Remus read the letter. "Just give her time, or something," said Remus.

"OR, we can change her hair color, to pink," Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh, how she'll forgive you with open arms," said Remus sarcastically.

James frowned. "Let's not, I really want to stay alive till I'm at least eighteen, then she can kill me anyway she likes," said James thinking. It was now the third week of august, and Hogwarts would start in a week and a half. Remus, Sirius and Peter were at James' house.

"Well," said Remus.

"Well, what?" asked Peter, looking at Remus curiously.

"Well, remember when Dumbledore said, 'Fruit likes to be tickled'?" started Remus.

"Now, I do," said Sirius turning his attention to Remus.

"Well, as I said before, I don't think real fruit want to be tickled, but what about a portrait?' asked Remus thoughtfully.

James smiled. "You're a genius!" exclaimed James. "A portrait of fruit, that's it! But, how many portraits of fruits, are there?" asked James.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Remus. "We'll just look!"

"We tried that," said Sirius frowning.

"Wait? Are you being sensible?" asked James acting astounded.

"Yeah, I am," said Sirius.

**_Britney and Lily_**

"Can you believe how annoying they are?" asked Britney to Lily.

"Oh, how I can," Lily muttered. For the past week and half, since Britney received the letter from James and Sirius, all she had been talking about was the two "stupid, annoying jerks, who don't know when to stop!"

This was making this vacation boring for Lily. But having Haylie there, made Lily have more fun, as she would sneak out of Britney's raving to play with Haylie. Though Lily would have preferred to play with Britney, Haylie was doing the job pretty good.

"You know what I want to know?" asked Britney turning to Lily.

"No, please do tell!" Lily said sarcastically.

"How do they function with brains that small?" Britney asked angrily.

"They merge both of their brains together for it all to make sense?" muttered Lily. Britney burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!" Britney said laughing.

"Er, yeah," said Lily quietly.

31st of August

Diagon Alley

"Are you sure we're meeting Lily and the Snob here?" asked Tess impatiently.

"It's Britney," snapped Alice. "And, yes I'm positive."

Just then impatient annoyed words could be heard down Diagon Alley.

"BRITNEY WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" screamed a voice like Lily's.

Britney and Lily could be visible just down the long crowded street. Lily was glaring at Britney and Britney was looking taken aback.

"What?" asked Britney, looking very confused by this outburst from Lily.

"All you've been doing for most of the holiday is complain about James and Sirius," said Lily quieter. "Could you stop?" Lily asked frustrated.

Britney stepped back from Lily. "I have been talking about them a lot haven't I?" asked Britney slowly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily, Britney winced slightly.

"I'm sorry about the vacation, I didn't . . . sorry," Britney said.

Lily suddenly looked sympathetic. "It's ok," Lily said and she hugged Britney.

"How, how can they just make up like that?" asked Tess outraged.

"They're best friends," said Alice smiling. Tess scowled.

"Hey you guys!" exclaimed Britney, and Lily and her ran to the three girls. "How was you summer?" she asked happily.

"Fine, how was yours?" Tess sneered.

"Er, great, until I got a letter from Sirius and James," Britney said.

"Oh what happened?" Tess smiled evilly.

"You know what on second thought everything was great, until now," muttered Britney through gritted teeth. Tess scowled again.

Britney rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day, the five girls got all they're school supplies, and were excited about school finally starting again.

**_September 1st_**

**_10:45 am_**

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," Lily said hugging her parents good-bye. Britney dropped her off at her parent's house the night before school started.

"Bye Lily, send us and owl, please," said Lily's mom returning the hug.

"Alright mom," Lily went off. She looked for a compartment and found one with Alice and Daisy already in one. "Hey again," Lily said with a smile.

"Hey," they said in monotone.

"Britney and Tess are not here, yet?" Lily asked sitting beside Alice.

"No, but James just came in, looking for Britney," Alice said while reading her magazine. This comment caused Lily to jump.

"NO! Britney can't see James or Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "We have to find Britney before James and Sirius does!" Lily shot up and grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her out, Daisy followed.

"Lily, Britney could be anywhere, there are so many people, and the train is going to leave soon!" Daisy exclaimed over the noise of the students saying goodbye to their families.

"BOO!" said a loud voice in the three girl's ears.

"Ah!" screamed Alice. They turned around the see Britney laughing.

"Hey, who are you looking for?" asked Britney laughing.

"You, actually," Daisy said trying to recover after the sudden scare.

"Oh, well I found you, so, do you have a compartment?" but before any of the girls could answer there was a voice behind Britney, that made the three girls eyes widen.

"You could share one with us," said James from behind.

Britney's smile disappeared. She turned around and found James smiling at her. "Go – away," said Britney slowly so he could understand.

"No – way," James said in the same voice. Britney sighed heavily.

"Please, James?" asked Britney nicely. This different attitude was shocking Lily, this was not the same girl who was ranting and raving about James and Sirius.

"Did you say please?" asked James shocked. "After that hateful letter you're saying 'please', I think you should be saying along the words of, 'I'm sorry'," said James with a smile.

"You don't like me being polite?" Britney asked.

"I didn't ask for you to be polite, really, you just have to say 'I'm sorry, James my king, for saying that hateful letter'," James gloated.

Something different flashed into Britney's eyes and she grinned. "I'm sorry James that you are so stupid! You didn't ask for me to be polite so, I'm sorry that you have to be so vain! I'm sorry, I feel sorry for you!" Britney shot back at him. She walked past him and into the train.

James stood there. James looked over to his right, and so did the three girls. They saw Sirius, Remus and Peter rolling on the floor laughing. Just then the whistle of the train sounded off. Everyone on the platform scrambled saying their last goodbyes to family members and running into the train.

Lily, Alice and Daisy found Britney and Tess in their compartment. They were on opposite sides glaring at each other. Lily sighed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Alice as she sat down beside Britney.

"I don't care," Britney answered angrily not taking her eyes of Tess.

There was a huge amount of tension between Britney and Tess.

"Er, what happened between you two?" asked Alice nice and slowly.

"What happened?" asked Tess. "She happened!"

Britney smirked. "Tess just thinks she's smart and witty," Britney said dryly.

Tess' eyes narrowed at Britney. Lily and Alice rolled their eyes. Daisy just stared.

"You two _need _to relax!" said Daisy exasperated, she then started humming. This caused Britney smiled.

"Christmas is in four months!" she exclaimed.

"Your thinking about it already?" asked Tess, her glare disappearing.

"Yeah, there will be lots of presents, snow and fun!" a dreamy expression over took her glare.

"You're mad," Lily said quietly.

Britney just smiled.

**_James and Sirius_**

"She really got you, Jamesie," Sirius said laughing.

James just scowled. "I doubt she'd welcome you with open arms," James muttered.

"Are you kidding, she will, all the girls love me!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"I got asked out on a date!" Sirius said proudly.

"When?" asked Remus.

"When I got on the train, a girl by Kelly in Hufflepuff, wanted me to meet her in the transfiguration classroom after the feast," Sirius raised his eyebrows. "They love me!"

James and Remus looked a little shocked. "What year is she in?" asked James slowly.

"Fourth I believe!" Sirius answered thoughtfully.

Remus just shook his head. "_You're unbelievable**,"**_ he muttered. James just laughed, and Peter followed suit.

**A/N: I updated! Yahoo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I should update again tomorrow. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer shut down _again_ and i had to re-write a chappie for the 3rd time. That got me upset. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I'm not quite fond of it, but oh well! Enjoy!**

**R/R!**


	3. Bombastic Love

**Chapter 3: Bombastic Love**

When the train stopped, everyone exited out. Hagrid's large booming voice could be heard over the talking and moving about.

"Firs' years! Ova' here! Firs' years this way!"

The marauders followed the rest of the crowd to carriages. They soon found one, and jumped in, with Frank Longbottom.

"How was your summer?" asked Frank.

"It was pretty good, a lot of thinking being done, you?" said James.

"It was alright, my mum took me to France, that was pretty cool," Frank said with a smile. The four boys liked Frank, and he hung out with them occasionally.

"Did you see pretty French girls?" Sirius asked hopefully, lately he was having his thoughts on girls, pranks, girls, the map, girls, and his friends. Remus rolled his eyes, and James smiled in spite of Sirius. Frank just laughed.

Pretty soon after, the carriage stopped and the five boys got out of the carriage, and went up the large stone steps to the entrance hall of the school.

Soon the whole school was seated waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring the terrified first years through the large oak doors.

The sorting hat ceremony went extremely slow for Sirius, who was whining the whole time. When Dumbledore finally stood up and said his words ('tuck in') Sirius immediately dug into the food.

When everyone finally finished eating dinner, the second years (minus Sirius who went off for his 'date') went up to their common room. The girls sat down on the common room couch and stared at the fire.

"I wonder what we'll all be like in seventh year . . ." said Alice curiously.

"Tess will be a whore," Britney muttered to Daisy. But Tess, and everyone else heard.

Tess raised her eyebrows at Britney, who was smiling innocently. "You'll be the whorey daddy's girl," Tess said dangerously low. Britney frowned.

"We'll see," said Britney lightly.

"No, you'll see how wrong you are!" Tess said angrily and stomped up the stairs.

Britney turned to her friends. "I seem to be getting into a lot of fights lately, don't I?" Britney asked them. They all nodded. Britney sighed. "I need to relax?" she asked them. They nodded nervously. "I'm going to bed," Britney grumbled.

About an hour later, Sirius finally walked into the Boys dormitory clearly proud of himself. He had a cocky grin etched on his face.

"Hey Romeo," Remus muttered upon his arrival.

"That I am," Sirius said happily. Everyone continued doing what they were doing. "Isn't anyone going to ask me what happened?" asked Sirius to everyone. "Frank? Peter? James? Remus?" They all ignored him. "Fine I'll say it anyway!"

Sirius started jumping on his bed, up and down, up and down, talking about his night with Kelly. The only one who was actually listening was Peter, who seemed awed by Sirius' accomplishment.

**_Next Day_**

"First lesson . . . Herbology, that's not that bad!" Alice said happily.

"That's because it's you best subject," muttered Daisy.

Alice smiled to herself.

Lily ate quickly. "We better hurry, classes start in ten minutes," the girls looked alarmed and quickly wolfed down the rest of their food. They ran out, and they were half way through the grounds when Lily stopped. "Where's Britney?" she asked looking at the three girls, Britney was not among them.

Tess looked at her watch. "Who cares? There's no time!" Tess exclaimed, and the four girls rushed off to the Greenhouse 2.

"Come in girls! You're just in time!" Professor Sprout ushered the four girls in. "Now today won't be anything special. I need you to help me plant theses flowers for the school; we will get into the lesson, next class. Grab some flowers!"

The second year Gryffindors and Slytherins all quickly moved around and grabbed some flowers. It was very dull work, and they worked on it for ten minutes before, Britney rushed in.

"Ms. Turner, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Er, I was, uh . . . sleeping?" Britney said slowly.

"10 points from Gryffindor, ask Ms. Evans what you have to do!" Professor Sprout snapped. Britney quickly went over to where Lily was. She was in between Lily and a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Hello!" Britney said cheerfully to the boy next to her. He turned and looked at her; he had a hateful look that someone was disturbing him. Britney didn't notice at all. "I'm Britney, who are you?" James and Sirius were across from Britney and the boy, and they looked up.

The boy glared. "Leave me alone, you god forsaken annoying child!" He snapped. Britney looked quite hurtful. She nodded and turned back to her planting.

"Hey!" Lily said angry with the boy. "You should apologize, she was only being nice!" The boy shot dagger with his eyes at Lily.

"I don't need a Mudblood like yourself tell me what to do!" the boy said through gritted teeth. Everyone was now interested in this conversation. The Gryffindors gasped while the Slytherins sneered. James and Sirius stopped what they were doing and looked intently at the boy.

Britney gasped and turned to him (Lily having no clue what the problem was). "You listen to me, you god forsaken boy! Your head must be to swollen to realize that Lily is better than you in anyway! You have no right to call her that!" Britney said clearly to him.

"I don't want to hear anything from a stupid silly ditzy girl like you!" the boy accused Britney. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy slowly.

"Why should I tell the stupid? You'll forget it soon anyway," the boy growled. That was enough for James and Sirius. Professor Sprout, having to go to check on a plant in another Greenhouse, wasn't there to witness what happened.

James and Sirius whipped out their wands, it all went to fast for the students to see.

James yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" the boy went rigged as a board and keeled over.

Sirius yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the boy shot up into the air at about up to their shoulders.

James yelled, "Flipendo!" and the boy went straight into a large plant, with its petals opened like a mouth, behind him. But, landing into a plant isn't that bad . . . right? Well, as soon as the boy touched the plant, its two mouths like petals closed around the boy.

Everyone looked at the plant horrified. Britney and Lily slowly turned they're heads, facing James and Sirius. They looked completely shocked. Then Sirius burst out laughing, James followed suit. Soon everyone started laughing. The only ones not laughing was Britney, Lily and Remus.

Lily's mouth was still hanging open, then Professor Sprout came in. "What is so funny?" she asked scanning the children, to see the cause of laughter. She noticed a spot empty. "Where's Mr. Snape?" This caused the laughing even more. "Stop it this instant!" She noticed Lily, Britney and Remus not laughing or smirking. "Ms. Evans, where is Mr. Snape?"

Lily looked hesitantly at Britney, then at James and Sirius. They were only sticking up for her. But she couldn't lie to a teacher. Lily slowly raised her arm and pointed at the large flower, like plant behind her.

Professor Sprout's eyes widened. She rushed over to the plant, and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and the plants 'mouth' opened. Snape rolled out of the mouth and onto the concrete floor. "Ennervate," muttered the children's Professor. Snape's eyes snapped open; he sat up and looked around. He seemed to have realized what had happened and he got up pretty quickly.

"Who did this?" angrily asked Professor Sprout. She searched every one of the children's faces: all keeping to the innocent look. She passed James and Sirius' faces, but quickly went back. They both had the innocent faces that looked forced. She narrowed her eyes.

Sirius was looking around the room, and James was looking straight at Professor Sprout. Their teacher was staring there waiting for an answer. But when none came, she ordered James and Sirius to stay after the lesson.

"Did you do that to Mr. Snape?" asked Professor Sprout.

"No ma'am," James said slowly.

"I know you two did it, I can see it in your eyes," Professor Sprout said to them calmly.

"Well, we might have been involved, a little bit," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"How so? All you two have to do is tell the truth!" Professor Sprout seemed to be growing impatient.

James and Sirius didn't say anything.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! Get going to class," Professor Sprout snapped. James and Sirius ran out quickly to their next class.

**_That Night_**

"I don't like that Snape guy," James muttered, while in the common room.

"Me neither, he thinks he has the right to say those things," Sirius said sitting down next to James on the couch.

James nodded his head. "That was fun though," James said slowly, a smile playing his lips.

"It was," Sirius said smirking.

"No, that was horrible," Remus said putting his book down. "You two could have gotten into more trouble!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "No, it was all harmless."

Peter smiled at the thought of Herbology class.

"That was hardly harmless! I mean he got eaten by a flower! You're lucky that wasn't the poisonous kind, or you would have been in a lot more trouble then you are!" Remus scolded them.

"Sorry mom," said Sirius pouting.

"No, I'm serious," Remus said more quietly.

James just looked at him. Remus gave up and he went back to his book, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry Remus, we probably won't do it again anyway!" James said smiling.

"Yeah! Well, unless Snape does anything else rude," Sirius said thoughtfully.

**_Second Week of School_**

The five girls, walked back from their last class on the Friday.

"I can't believe we have all that homework," whined Tess. The crowd of people coming out of the classes was quite huge. A boy with orange-blond hair was walking in front of Tess.

"You know what Dom, just leave it," said the boy with orange-blond hair in front of them.

"No, are you kidding, that was a bad turn down," said the boy who seemed to be Dom.

"Shut it," said the boy.

"He smells good," said Tess to her four friends.

Britney smiled. "Let me smell!" she went to go smell the boy, but then she tripped and smashed into his back.

Lily let out a snort, just as the two boys turned to look at Britney who was standing there. She gave them, her innocent smile that most people found cute.

"Hi! I'm Britney," she held out her hand. The two boys smiled at her. "This is, Tess, Lily, Alice and Daisy," she said still smiling.

"Patrick," said the boy with orange-blond hair. "This is Dom, what year are you in?" he asked looking at Britney.

'This isn't good,' thought Britney. "Uh, second year Gryffindor," Britney said biting her lower lip.

"Cool, Dom here is a Gryffindor," Britney gave a polite smile to Dom.

"Hopefully, we'll see you around," said Patrick giving the girls a wink, and he walked off with Dom. Britney scowled.

"Oh that's just great!" Britney muttered.

"I like Patrick, he smells really good," Tess said thoughtfully.

"You like him because he smells good?" asked Lily trying not to laugh.

"Well, I can learn to like him in other ways," said Tess thoughtfully.

"Oh please, he's not even good looking," said Britney.

"No, he's gorgeous," said Tess dreamily.

"His smell or his face?" asked Lily, enjoying teasing Tess for once.

"Er, both?" asked Tess confused.

"That's not a good answer," said Alice catching on to the teasing.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't ask you opinion, I like him, and I'll make him like me," snapped Tess.

Lily finally burst out laughing.

"You guys will help me, won't you?" Tess eyed them hopefully.

"Oh god," Britney muttered. "Fine," Britney didn't know why she was doing this in the first place.

"F-fine," Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Sure," said Daisy.

"Great! First things first! One of you has to warm up to Dom!" Tess said, looking at Britney.

"NO!" Britney turned around and walked away.

**A/N: And so you meet Dom, Patrick and Snape! hehe, or anyone else i left out! I'm on chappie 14, and no where finished...i think. I love chapter 13, its cute, and sort of mean. Patrick won't have a big part in the story. He's only in it a few times. Poor Britney, she does alot for Tess and no thanks. You'll see;)**

**Next Chappie: Drowning**

**R/R!**


	4. Drowning

**Chapter 4: Drowning**

"Alright, what's your 'master plan'?" asked Alice rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I want Patrick to ask me out, and since Dom seemed to like Britney, Britney will warm up to him, to find out more about Patrick," Tess said happily.

"NO! I don't want to warm up to anyone! I mean he's like thirteen and I'm _still _eleven incase you haven't noticed!" Britney exclaimed.

"Love doesn't show age," said Tess smiling at Britney. Britney let out a shout of frustration.

"In this case, it does," muttered Britney.

Lily was smiling. "Just do it," Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Oh thank you! I'm so glad my best friend is supporting me!" Britney said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, she's going to keep bothering you anyway! Just lie about your age!" Lily said grinning.

Britney pouted. "Fine!" she got up and walked down to the common room. She found Dom sitting on the couch reading. She went and sat next to him.

"Hi," he said smiling putting him book to the side.

"Hi," Britney put on a forced smile; she looked at the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages. _She tried not to roll her eyes. "You like quidditch?" she asked sweetly.

"I love it, I'm on the team," he moved closer to Britney.

"Oh yeah, I remember," she moved away slightly, Dom didn't notice. "So what's your favorite subject? . . . In school?" 'Oh that's great,' thought Britney bitterly.

Dom just laughed. "Transfiguration," he said smiling. Britney frowned. She wasn't very good at this. "Your sister is Haylie, right?" asked Dom, again moving closer to Britney. It was no use.

"Er, yeah," Britney said quietly. Was he into her sister? She longed to just go to sleep, or anything to get out of this.

"Beauty runs in the family then," he said flirting. Britney's eyes widened, and she stood up quickly.

"I, uh, I just remembered I have to, uh, go to the bathroom," she quickly ran to the girls dormitory. That didn't go to good. She opened the door, and was immediately bombarded with questions from Tess.

"So did he tell you anything about Patrick?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really," Britney said shaking her head, as she went to her bed, and closed the hangings.

Tess opened the hangings. "Anything at all?" she asked.

"No, I sort of chickened out," Britney said quietly. Lily and Alice soon came into the room laughing.

"Nice job, Brit! Did you get to the bathroom alright?" Lily asked laughing.

"Shut it," Britney muttered in her pillow.

**_Saturday Morning_**

James and Sirius came down the boy's dormitory stairs. They passed the notice board, when something caught his eye.

"Hey – wait!" Sirius stopped and stood beside James facing the notice board. "Quidditch try outs, for Beater and two chasers." James said excitedly.

"When?" asked Sirius, interested.

James looked. "Right now!" Sirius and he raced out to the Quidditch pitch, where Michael was explaining everything to the students that were hopeful enough to get a position.

"Ah, well it seems to slowpokes have finally arrived," said Michael bitterly. Sirius just smiled, while James scowled. "Well as I was saying, I'd like the ones who want to be chasers, over there," he pointed to where the last remaining chaser stood waving to indicate that's where they should go. "And the beaters over there," Michael pointed to where the one beater was also waving. "Now disperse!"

James went to the chaser, Sarah Bell, while Sirius went to the beater, Andrew Daniel.

**_James' Quidditch Try-outs_**

"Ok can I have you all pair up!" called out Sarah. Everyone soon got into pairs. "Now get on your brooms, and I want you all to pass the quaffle back and forth, and then try to throw it into the hoops. At first the keeper won't be there to guard the hoops. Go!"

For about half hour, James kept passing the quaffle to his partner in fifth year. 'This is too easy,' thought James. Every time he had the chance to shoot it into the hoop, he got it in.

"Very good, Potter! I see the talent runs in the family!" shouted Sarah. James just nodded. "Let's try with the keeper in goal now! Dom!" Sarah looked around the faces. "Let's have Potter and Tompkins!"

James mounted his broom and shot through the air. James loved this feeling, the quaffle was passed to him, and he caught it and passed it to Tompkins. They continued passing it until they got to the hoops, when James had the quaffle. He threw it in the air and turned his broom, and the quaffle hit the back of his broom, and it went right into the hoop. James punched his fist in the air.

"Good one Potter!" shouted Sarah. Michael just rolled his eyes, at how his brother was showing off.

This went on for another half hour, when Michael finally blew his whistle. "Ok, Let's try a mini game! Sarah and Andrew, choose four beaters and six chasers! Each game will be fifteen minutes! I just want the chasers to try and get the ball in the hoop! The beaters will try and stop the opposing team from scoring, like in a real game! Both teams will try to shoot on Hayden!"

**_Mini Game_**

James was getting ready to play. He was waiting for his brother to release the quaffle. James looked to his right, to see Sirius smiling at him. James smirked. Soon the quaffle was thrown in the air. James made a move to grab it, he had it in his hand, and he passed it to a girl on his team. James ducked from a bludger. The quaffle was thrown back to James. He threw it into the hoop, but Dom blocked it.

It was falling, and James was going to grab it when a boy from the opposing team grabbed it, and tried to score, when James pushed him and the quaffle dropped. James grabbed it, and shot it past Dom. Dom went and got it. He threw it out when the other team caught it, and they were passing it to each other when one of them dropped it and James made a grab for it.

He passed it to Tompkins who caught it, and he raced pass everyone when a bludger went right past his left ear, and he quickly passed the ball to the girl out of shock. She soon passed it to James. James made a far throw to the hoop, but Dom caught it. James frowned. Dom threw the ball out again. But this time the girl on James' team caught it. She raced pass, then she passed it to Tompkins. Tompkins shot for the hoop, and he got it in. James smiled. The other team made a snatch for the ball, when Sirius hit the bludger and it scared the girl on the other team and she dropped it, James caught it, and raced to the hoops. He threw it and he scored.

Then the whistle blew. James watched two other mini Quidditch games. The other chasers and beaters were good, but James felt he and Sirius would get the positions. Once the two other games were done, Michael signaled for the player-wanna-be's to come to where he stood with the rest of the team.

"All of you were very good! And you'll know who the two chasers and the beater positions will be filled by tonight at 8:00! Good Luck!" James and Sirius smiled, and they went up to the castle for lunch.

"How was it?" asked Peter, he was very anxious.

"We did great of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "We'll get the positions for sure! Right Jamesie?" Sirius put his arm around James' neck and he put it in a head lock.

"We will if you don't kill me!" James pulled his head out of Sirius' lock. Sirius was just smiling.

"Anyone you thinkg could beat you?" asked Remus.

"Nope, no one, though Tompkins was really good," said James thoughtfully.

"Yeah he was good, but not is good as our Jamesie!" Sirius ruffled up James' hair, making it even more messier than possible.

"Thanks Sirius," said James trying to make it neat with his hand but gave up.

**_That Night_**

"Ok, Britney, you'll try it again, DON'T say I want to know, ok?" Tess was forcing Britney into 'warming' up to Dom again.

"Fine," Britney said coolly.

She walked down the girl's dormitory where he saw Dom sitting on the sofa again. She walked over and sat next to him. She smiled. Dom laughed when he saw her.

"You never came back from the bathroom, last night," he said laughing. Britney scowled, but soon smiled.

"Daisy wanted me to help her with her homework," Britney said quietly. Dom nodded his head like he didn't believe her.

"So, do you like hanging out with your friends?" Britney asked. Dom didn't seem to be listening, he was looking behind Britney at the notice board, where students were gathered looking.

"WE DID IT!" shouted James and Sirius at the same time. Britney looked over at them. Dom was laughing. There was suddenly a lot of noise happening in the common room.

"So," Britney tried over the noise. "Do you like to hang with your -," Dom wasn't paying attention. Britney was getting very frustrated, so she cupped Dom's face in her hands and she kissed him. Dom suddenly had his eyes on Britney. She smiled. "Ok do I have your attention now?" Britney asked slowly.

Dom just nodded his head. Britney removed her hands from his face.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. My friend is obsessed with Patrick, she wanted me to warm up to you, so she could find out more about him. Please just tell me about this guy," Britney said all of this in one breath. Dom smiled.

"That makes sense," Dom said still smiling. "Patrick actually said you were cute, and I agree with him." Britney rose her eyebrows, and sighed. "But I'll tell you about him anyway . . ." He talked to Britney for another fifteen minutes.

"That's it?" Britney asked cautiously.

He nodded.

"Thank God, well I'll see you later," Britney smiled and got up to leave.

"Oh and Britney, thanks for the kiss," Dom said, then he winked. Britney smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she went upstairs, to tell Tess about what she knew.

**A/N: What do you think of Dom? That is my question. Hehe. Sorry it took a while to update, this chapter was driving me crazy, i finally finished it with James and Sirius very happy, especially Sirius. I'm going to do the next chapter today hopefully. Then I'll update again. It's not for sure though. I have school on tuesday, so it may be a little slow with the updates! I hope you enjoyed the chappie. It gets more enjoyable.**

**I need more reviews! I _LOVE_ reviews! Please! THank you !**

**R/R!**


	5. Impossible

**Chapter 5: Impossible**

"Yes!" Tess said loudly in the library, causing Britney and Lily to jump. Madame Pince looked at the table to see where the noise came from, but looked away.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Patrick is coming this way," she squealed.

"Oh for crying out loud," muttered Britney. Lily giggled. Patrick came to the table and looked at all of us.

"Hey Britney, can I talk to you?" Britney looked at Lily horrified. Lily just shrugged.

"Er, sure," Britney said uncertainly. Patrick smiled and indicated for her to follow him. Tess grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Get me a date," she whispered happily. Britney put on a false smiled and rolled her eyes when she turned away. She followed Patrick, to behind a book shelf.

"So I heard you wanted a date?" Britney looked at him. "And, I want you to know that I will accompany you to the grounds, sometime!" He smiled.

Britney's mouth was open slightly. "Ok, no, wait it wasn't me!"

"It's ok you don't have to lie," Patrick said taking her hand. Britney pulled it away.

"Lily!" she said loudly. Lily heard this and Lily came. Luckily Madame Pince didn't hear.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It wasn't me it was Tess," Britney said quickly.

"Who?" asked Patrick confused.

"Lily tell him, that it's Tess who wants to go out with him," Britney said urgently.

"Yeah, it's Tess, not Britney. Tess just got Britney to do her dirty work, I guess you could say. Tess is right there," Lily pointed to where Tess was. She was looking quite anxious.

Patrick frowned. "Dom said it was you, and that you kissed him, or something like that," Patrick said looking at Tess, as if he was seeing she was good enough.

"You kissed Dom?" asked Lily.

"Later," mouthed Britney.

"That's Tess? I've never seen her before . . ." Patrick said unsure as to a decision.

"Oh yeah, she's great! She is smart, pretty, really nice to her friends," Lily said like she was auctioning her off. "And she loves . . . erm," Lily looked around at the books for some help. She saw a book that was entitled _Hippogriffs: Good or Bad?_ "Hippogriffs," Lily said. Britney looked at her.

"Hippogriffs?" Patrick asked.

"Oh yeah, they're quite beautiful animals, don't you think?" Lily said unsure as what Patrick would do.

"Hmm, I'll just ask her out for the fun of it," Patrick said and he walked over to Tess.

"Oh thank you!" Britney hugged Lily so hard.

They watched as Patrick asked Tess out. When he left Tess was squealing and talking so loudly that she got kicked out of the library. Lily and Britney went back to the table.

"You two do know that we aren't going to be able to sleep tonight," Alice said as if she was stating the obvious.

Lily, Daisy and Britney all groaned.

**_Near the End of September_**

"Remus isn't here again," Sirius said looking around the Boy's Dormitory.

"Ok, we really need to find out what is with him, because I'm starting to doubt that it's his mother who's always ill," said James thoughtfully.

"You think its Remus that is ill?" Sirius asked James. James just shrugged.

"Maybe he has an illness, and that's why he has to leave us so much, so he doesn't spread his sickness," Peter said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. I mean why would the sickness happen every few weeks?" James asked.

Peter just shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like us, and he just wants to get away from us every month," Peter said slowly.

Sirius looked at him. "I like the sickness idea better," Sirius said. James shook his head.

"Ok, so it's September 27th," James said looking at the calendar in the room. "Why don't we record every time Remus isn't here when we wake up!" James said happily.

"Yeah!" Sirius said happily. "How long before we know what sickness it is?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we'd have to go to the library -," James started.

Sirius groaned. "Not the library, we don't have much luck there!" Sirius complained.

"We don't, do we?" James said thoughtfully.

**_Middle of October_**

"I wish today was Friday," moaned Peter.

"Me too," Sirius said.

"It's Thursday, and we just got out of the last class, so it is almost Friday," Remus said, as the four boys just came out of their last class of the day. They were walking outside on the grounds, when James stopped.

He turned around, and so did the other three boys.

"What do you want Snape?" James snapped, at the sight of the greasy haired boy.

"I think you and your little group should watch out," Snape snarled.

"What?" asked Sirius. "Are you threatening us?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"Well don't," said James. "Because as Sirius and I remember, we hurt you, and I doubt very much that you could even touch us," James said cockily.

Snape made a grab for his wand and pointed it at Peter and said "Petrificus Totalus!"

Remus looked at the now stiff as a board Peter, his eyes wide. James and Sirius looked quite shocked at this gesture.

Sirius opened his mouth, but closed it.

"I will do what I want Potter," Snape snapped. Snape turned around and headed to the Entrance Hall. James and Sirius looked at each other than grinned.

**_Lily_**

"So after dinner I can copy Transfiguration homework?" asked Daisy skipping beside Lily and Britney.

"Yes." Britney said smiling. Lily looked a bit apprehensive on the subject. As they neared to the entrance hall, loud talking could be heard. When they arrived at the top of the stairs there, was something hanging upside down from the chandelier.

Lily squinted her eyes to find that it was a person . . . a boy.

"Hey! Isn't that the kid who James and Sirius attacked in herbology?" Britney said thoughtfully.

"It is!" Daisy exclaimed, and then she started laughing, as was the other students.

Lily laughed looked amused, and the five girls watched him for a good ten minutes.

"Someone should get him down," Lily started slowly. Britney, Daisy, Alice, and Tess were all laughing in hysterics.

"No leave him!" Britney exclaimed. Lily smiled weakly. Where were the teachers? Lily silently left her four friends and went in search for a teacher. She rushed down a few halls when she saw Professor McGonagall coming out of her classroom, towards dinner.

"Professor!" Lily said gasping for breath.

"Yes Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A boy, is hanging from the chandelier in the Entrance Hall," Professor McGonagall quickly rushed to the entrance hall.

"That is enough!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, at the sight of Snape. She waved her wand, and the boy slowly went fell to the ground. "Everybody go to dinner!" Everyone silently walked to dinner. Lily avoided Professor McGonagall and she went to dinner.

Lily sat down beside Alice. "That was hilarious!" exclaimed Tess, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, I wonder who told, they're sort of a party pooper," Britney said frowning. Lily nodded her head slightly.

"So you thought that was a genius idea, do you Girly?" Britney groaned.

"It was funny," Britney said dryly.

"No it was hilarious," said James in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Go away," muttered Britney.

"What did you think Evans?" James asked. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Lily," Lily said slowly. James nodded. "You did it?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius grinned and nodded.

"That wasn't very nice," Lily said quietly.

"He asked for it," Sirius said defensively. Lily looked at Remus who stayed silent.

"How?" Lily asked.

"He hexed Peter; do you expect us to let him get away with hexing our friend?" James asked.

"I guess not," Lily said thoughtfully.

"There we go, that's the second point we proved to day Jamesie!" Sirius said happily.

"No way!" exclaimed Britney, causing a few people to jump.

Sirius looked a bit taken aback. "Er, yeah," he said trying to comprehend why the outburst.

"That has to be a first! It'll probably be your last," Britney said impatiently.

"No!" Sirius defended. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Prove what, exactly?" Britney asked.

"That I can prove to you that I can prove a point to someone I proved to, or someone new I proved!" Sirius said quickly.

"Ok," Britney swallowed her food. "You do that," she said confused.

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been really busy these past few days. I know I said it might be ready the same day, but it wasn't. Sorry! I'm really sorry this chappie was short! I started school today so updating might be a little slow. I promise I'll get the next chappie up by Friday...I hope. **

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I love you guys!**

**R/R!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Giving It All Away

**Chapter 6: Giving It All Away**

As usual Halloween passed, with the usual feast and such. While, James and Sirius practiced for the Quidditch season. As November entered Hogwarts, the sounds of a new Quidditch season emerged with talk.

And soon turned into the match . . .

"Welcome, welcome to another season of Quidditch, to top it all off today the match will start with Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" The crowd's cheers were heard even more loudly then ever.

**_Girls Dormitory_**

"Come on Lily, we're late," Britney shouted shaking Lily awake.

"Huh?" Lily yawned.

"The match just started! Come on!" Britney was still in her pajamas and was pulling Lily out of bed.

"Alice didn't wake us?" Lily asked too tired to be worried.

"Obviously not! Get dressed!" Britney went into Lily's trunk pulled out clothes and robes and threw them at Lily. "Now!"

Lily quickly did as she was told, and the girls were running down the Girls Dormitory stairs. "I – don't – get – why – we're – rushing," Lily panted running after Britney. "It's – only – Quidditch!" Lily yelled after Britney.

"Because James and Sirius are playing!" Britney yelled.

"I thought you didn't like them!" Lily yelled. Britney stopped on the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Lily, (not really paying attention) slammed into Britney's back, causing her to fall down the stairs, with Lily. From the top of the stairs, to the bottom of the stairs, quite a bad fall. Lily heard a crack, while falling.

When they finally landed on the ground, Lily stayed on top of Britney.

"Get off! It hurts!" Britney muttered. Lily rolled off Britney's back, and over her arm.

"OW!" Britney exclaimed.

"What?" Lily said quickly standing up. She failed, and sat back down. "Ow, my ankle hurts!"

"My arm," Britney whined. "It hurts," tears welled up in her eyes. "IT HURTS!"

Lily looked at her arm. It looked out of place, really out of place. "Well maybe we can skip the Quidditch match," Lily said swallowing hard. "To the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked.

Britney nodded, with tears staining her face.

"Ok, er, you're going to have to stand up, and help me up with your good arm and -," Lily started, but suddenly Britney screamed, while still crying.

"What is all this racket?" came Mr. Flich's angry voice.

"My arm," Britney cried.

"Well then get up," ordered Filch. "Both of you!"

"I can't, my ankle is sprained I think," Lily said quietly.

Filch looked furious. "Get up Turner!" he ordered.

Britney slowly and struggling stood up. She was holding her arm, and not moving.

"Go to the Hospital wing!" he ordered once again.

"What about Lily?" Britney asked quietly, silently crying.

"I'll figure her out, now go!" he yelled.

"Can't you just magic a stretcher for her to go to the hospital wing?" Britney asked distressed.

"GO!" Filch bellowed. Britney let out a yelp in surprise and quickly and quietly (except for the occasional sob) went to the hospital wing.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Quidditch Stadium_**

"Potter passes it to Bell, who passes it back to Potter and – GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Leading Gryffindor 70 to 50! James Potter is truly a great chaser!" James searched the Gryffindor stands, for a certain red head. No certain red head could be found.

James frowned slightly, but was distracted, when a bludger came straight his way, but Sirius came in front of him and hit it at a Slytherin chaser who dropped the quaffle. Sirius winked at James.

James shot down and grabbed the quaffle. He passed it to Kevin Tompkins and shot the quaffle right into the hoop.

"Gryffindor 80 to 50! Go Gryffindor!" shouted the commentator. James smiled.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Entrance Hall_**

Filch stood there thinking. Lily was beginning to be impatient.

"Why don't you just magic me on a stretcher like Britney said?" Lily said exasperated.

"Shut up!" shouted Filch. Lily shut her mouth.

Lily was beginning to get board, her ankle was hurting.

"Please Mr. Filch, my ankle really hurts, and I need to go to the Hospital Wing," Lily complained.

"Shut up I'm thinking!" snapped Mr. Filch.

Suddenly it clicked. "You can't do magic can you? Are you muggle? No . . . you're a squib!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shut it you stupid girl!" Mr. Filch looked outraged, and embarrassed. He stepped in front of Lily. Lily cringed, thinking he would hit her. He hesitated for a bit, and he threw Lily over his shoulders.

Lily stiffened. _What the hell is going on? _Lily was shocked by this sudden movement. She was over the dirty, caretaker. _Holy Shit, this is gross!_

Lily thought they would never reach the hospital wing. But when they did, Lily heard Britney whining as Madame Pomfrey fussing over her arm. As soon as she saw Lily enter, she looked horrified. Mr. Filch placed Lily on the bed across the room.

Madame Pomfrey looked a bit taken aback by Mr. Filch. Without another word, Filch stormed out of the hospital wing.

"Just a minute Ms. Evans, let me just finish with Ms. Turner over here. Oh for heavens sake child," sighed Madame Pomfrey, to Britney as she let out a sob.

End of the Quidditch match 

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! 250 TO 180!!! WE HAVE A GREAT TEAM THIS YEAR!" bellowed the commentator. James landed and went to his brother who just had caught the snitch.

"Good going James!" Michael shouted over the roaring crowd, as he ruffled up his younger brother's hair. Michael had a blood stain on his arm. Hayden pointed it to him and Michael left to head to the Hospital Wing. James smiled weakly and he left in search for Lily.

"That was really great James!" announced Peter blocking James from going anywhere.

"Thanks Pete, er, tell Remus and Sirius I'll be right back," James said looking anywhere but at Peter. Peter nodded and walked off to find Sirius.

James rushed to the castle; in the Entrance Hall he found Alice, Tess and Daisy.

"Hey," James panted. "Have you seen Lily?" James asked. The three girls looked at him curiously. James thought quickly. "And Britney?"

"No, actually we don't know where they are, they didn't show up for the match," Alice said. "I woke them up but they said they'd be down soon, I guess not. They're probably just sleeping still," Alice answered thoughtfully.

"What do you need them for?" asked Tess looking at James.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know where they were. They weren't in the crowd, that's all!" James said impatiently.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Were you looking for one of them?" She asked.

_Oh great, _thought James. "No," he answered a bit too quickly.

"Well when we wake them up, we'll tell them you're looking for them. Though Britney might be a bit reluctant," said Alice, she smiled and the three girls walked to Gryffindor Common Room.

James decided he would go to the Hospital Wing to check on his brother. On the way there Filch was muttering more angrily to himself then usual. James shrugged, and entered the Hospital Wing.

But his brother wasn't the only occupant. On the bed next to Michael was none other than Lily Evans. James smiled slightly. Oh yeah, and Britney was there too.

Someone walked right into James' back. He turned to find Haylie there.

"Hey Jamie!" she smiled and she made her way to Michael's bed, when she saw Britney sitting there, looking at the ceiling. She walked over to her. "What are you doing her Princess?" she asked.

"My arms broken," she muttered.

"How did that happen? Did you have another one of your clumsy moments?" Haylie asked with a smile.

"For once, no, actually it was Lily who had a clumsy moment," Britney answered lightly.

Haylie looked over to where Lily was sitting looking disturbed. "What happened to you Lily?" Lily didn't answer. "Lily?"

Lily looked over at Haylie. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, what happened to you that got you in the hospital wing? And gave you a clumsy moment?" Haylie asked for the second time.

"I have a sprained ankle," Lily answered quietly.

"How did that happen?" James asked. He walked over to Lily's bed.

She looked at him confused.

"I'm fine, thank you James," said Michael loudly so his brother could hear him, but nothing reached him.

"Britney and I fell down the stairs, that's all, nothing else happened I swear!" Lily said quickly.

"Yeah nothing at all! We didn't bump into Filch or anything, nothing at all!" Britney answered quickly as well.

"Yeah!" Lily said smiling weakly.

"Don't give it all away Lily!" Britney snapped.

**A/N: Ok...I am not updating ever again unless I have 4 more reviews:( I haven't gotten any in such a long time, and its getting me upset:(:(:( So until I get 4 reviews, i will never update again. Oh yes, 4 reviews from 4 different people. I am putting my story on hiatus!!! Thank YOU! I love you guys anyway though:D Just review, review, review! **

**If your dissapointed with the story then write a hateful review, I don't care! Whatever you want, just as long as its a review! Until the next update, take care peoples!:D:D:D**

**ANNA I HAVN'T TALKED TO YOU IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!! (i need more of that story!)**

**R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (READ AND REVIEW!)**


	7. Boys

**Chapter 7: Boys**

"So . . . are you ok Evans?" James shook his head. "Lily," he corrected himself.

"Er yeah, my legs just sprained that's all, nothing really big," Lily answered smiling. "How did you know I was here?" asked Lily.

"Oh well, my brother got injured, so I went to check on him. Then I saw you here," James said smiling. Lily blushed slightly.

Britney sat from the other side of the room, annoyed.

"Well, I'm fine," Lily answered.

"Good," James answered smiling. "So how have you been? Besides the ankle bit," James said nodding to her ankle.

Soon Lily and James were in a quiet conversation. But that didn't annoy Britney for long. She saw Haylie and Michael talking quickly and quietly together. But it wasn't like they normally did. They were almost flirting, but then so were Lily and James in away. But still –

"Shut up!" Britney told Lily and James quietly enough so Michael and Haylie couldn't hear.

James looked at Britney. "What?" he asked a bit upset that someone ended his conversation with Lily! Britney nodded towards their siblings.

Lily and James' attention were moved to the two sixteen year olds.

"So does it really hurt a lot?" asked Haylie smiling at him, she moved her hand to where Michaels cut was. He winced. But it seemed sort of false. "Sorry," she said a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok, it doesn't really hurt," he answered.

"Good," Haylie smiled. "How long do you have to stay in here for?"

"Dunno," sighed Michael. Britney rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully you'll get better soon," said Haylie slyly. "I'll see you later," she said even quieter to Michael. She got up and left. Michael was grinning like an idiot, and was too oblivious to see Britney, Lily and James watching him.

"I think you should go James," Britney said smiling.

"Er, yeah," said James frowning. "Bye Lily," he turned to leave when he saw Britney's annoyed expression. "Oh, and I can't forget Girly!" Britney glared.

**_Sunday Morning_**

"All three of you can go, Ms. Turner I'd like you to come back here for dinner though," Britney nodded and quickly as she could ran down the great hall to breakfast.

"Do you think we'll kiss?" asked Tess excitedly.

Soon as Britney heard this she stopped and turned around, how could she forget it was the day that Tess and Patrick went out? But she got stopped by Dom. "Where are you going?" he asked smiling.

_Perfect_! "Back to the dormitory, to hide!" Britney said smiling as well.

"Ah, but breakfast is this way, love!" he said with a wink.

_Hmm, he's actually quite good looking, _thought Britney. _Shut up brain!_ "Yeah, but I'm sort of avoiding someone," Britney said slowly.

"Well then sit with me!" Dom said enthusiastically. Before Britney knew it, Dom was dragging her to two empty seats away from Tess.

She sat down, very confused. She swallowed.

"Are you far away from the person you're avoiding?" he asked. Britney looked down the table.

"Apparently," she muttered.

"Don't be nervous, love," he said smiling.

"I'm not nervous," Britney said a little too quickly. Dom sighed then rolled his eyes. "Why are you rolling you eyes?"

"You're being strange," Dom said staring at her, which was making Britney uncomfortable.

"I'm being strange?" Britney asked incredulously. "I bump into you, and you won't even let me go to my dormitory! You drag me here, and then you start calling me strange? That in your case is called a retard!" Britney said loudly. A few people looked, while Dom started to laugh.

This got Britney mad, so she stomped out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. Dom followed her.

"Brit! Britney, will you wait up?" Dom asked. He caught up to her and stood in front of her.

"Move," Britney said. She exaggerated the length of the word.

"No," Dom said the same way. He smiled then raised his eyebrows. This outraged Britney. Someone was talking back to her and wasn't joking, that had to be a first. James and Sirius of course stood up to her, but it was different . . . way different.

"What did you say?" Britney asked.

"I said 'no'," Dom answered simply. "Are you going to have a tantrum?" he asked. "Not getting your way are you Britney?" He asked.

Britney was taken aback. Her parents did what she asked, her sister did, and her friends (except for maybe Tess but she usually won), James and Sirius talked back but again, that was different. She stayed silent.

Dom smiled slightly. "I'll say this Britney," he moved his mouth to her ear, "you won't get your way with me," Dom whispered. He walked back to the castle.

**_Girls Dormitory_**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you want us to follow you on your date?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun!" Tess whined.

"Why?" asked Alice, bemused by the proposal.

"Don't be silly Alice, so you can see how perfect we are, and how it wasn't all a waste!" Tess said dramatically. Daisy sat on her bed, looking confused.

"Believe me, anyone who's with you, is a far from perfect relationship," Daisy said.

Lily and Alice laughed. Just then the Girl's Dormitory door slammed open, causing the four girls to jump. Britney stormed in and ran to her bed.

"Why does she always storm in when I talk about Patrick?" Tess asked. Lily ignored her and sat down beside Britney.

"Brit, what happened?" Lily asked nicely.

"Dom! If Tess never started to like Patrick, I would never have met stupid Dom!" Britney said angrily to the pillow.

"What happened?" Alice repeated Lily. Britney sat up tears were soon to come. "What did Dom do?"

Britney looked as if she would let out a sob but then stopped. "Nothing," Britney answered. Lily looked at her stunned by this change in emotion so quickly.

"Nothing?" asked Daisy. "What was the commotion for?"

"She was just trying to get attention on _my _big day," Tess said snootily.

"Oh shut up! You're not getting married!" Britney snapped. Her expression softened. "He stood up to me," Britney answered sadly.

"That made you close to tears?" Lily asked bemused.

"Well, it's more to what he said," Britney started thoughtfully.

"Which was?" Daisy asked.

"We'll talk about it tonight, now tell Britney my plan, and we'll all get going, how does that sound?" Tess said impatiently.

Lily sighed, and helped Britney off her bed.

**_The Date_**

"I don't see why we're following them," complained Britney as they hid behind a tree. They had been following them for ten minutes, and they talked about nothing. Then something caught Britney and Lily's attention.

"So do you like Hippogriffs?" Patrick asked Tess. This caused Lily and Britney to burst out laughing. Patrick looked over in their direction but they quickly hid completely behind the tree.

"Er, of course!" Tess said confused. "Did you know a hippogriff's eat human's I read it in a book," Tess said.

Patrick looked extremely confused.

Lily whispered in Britney's ear. "I bet she doesn't even know what a hippogriff is," this comment caused Britney to try with all her might to retain her giggles.

"Sure," said Patrick slowly. "I was pretty sure Hippogriffs ate animals, not humans. But if you say so," said Patrick unconvinced.

Tess' eyes widened. "Ha, I'm just kidding! I just tested you, to see if you knew, what – it – meant – well," Tess said lost for words. Patrick frowned. "They're so cute and I love the fur! They're my favorite land animal!"

"Er, they're not 100 land animal . . . they fly a lot and they have feathers not fur," Patrick answered slowly.

"See! Yeah! You passed the test!" Tess laughed nervously.

"That is very pathetic," mumbled Alice.

"Here comes the bride," whispered Britney.

Tess and Patrick continued they're pathetic conversation, and walked past the greenhouse, where they stopped and sat on a bench in front of it.

The four girls were now standing behind one of the walls surrounding the greenhouses. Lily looked over and found a group of Slytherins not far from them, and that strange Snape boy sitting down reading, also not far away.

Then the James, Sirius and Remus came running out of an opening in the wall surrounding the Greenhouse. They were running really fast and laughing. Lily looked at Britney, who just shrugged.

That's when the answer, was well, answered. A loud explosion erupted the area of the Greenhouses. The students surrounding it, looked in the air. Liquid came bursting from the greenhouses, and they landed on all four girls, Tess, Snape, Patrick, and the group of Slytherins.

The air smelled like petrol. Suddenly, boils started sprouting on all the students. They all started screaming.

"EW!" screamed the four girls. They all scattered in different directions.

Sirius was howling but James and Remus were silent. The bubotuber had reached Lily, this caused James to frown slightly. But on the other hand, it reached Snape, which caused James to laugh.

"Where's Peter?" asked Remus. Sirius looked for him. Then they saw Peter running out of the Greenhouses with boils everywhere.

"He didn't make it," said Sirius trying not to laugh at his friend.

Then a few teachers came to the scene, and cleaned up the liquid, and they ushered the suffering students to the hospital wing.

**A/N: thank you for the reviews:D:D:D:D:D:D At the moment I am very hyper, and I am just about to write a hyper chapter...where they are all hyper on candy. I can't wait:D I just finished writing a humiliating chapter for Sirius and James...**

**Ha ha! Review people! I'll try to update faster, it is just harder with all the homework! I'm almost done year 2, i think 3 more chapters then I'm done...and about 12 more chapters for you guys! hehe**

**R/R!!! **

**P.S: Don't change your story Anna!**

**__**


	8. Split Chick

**Chapter 8: Split Chick**

"You're in the hospital two times in two days! Unbelievable!" said a frustrated Madame Pomfrey.

"Its not really our fault Madame Pomfrey," complained Britney. "Can you please get rid of these?" Britney said looking sick at the sight of the boils. "It's James' fault!"

"Don't go pointing fingers Ms. Turner!" scolded Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm not . . . it's the truth!" Britney said exasperated.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. All the children that got splattered with the liquid were now in the hospital wing complaining. A Slytherin pointed a finger at her and started laughing.

"Oh, look at you dimwit!" snapped Britney. The boy shut up. "AH! I don't like these!" whined Britney.

"Wait Ms. Turner!" Madame Pomfrey, was treating Britney's boils first, so she could stop hearing the complaining and whining. Lily sat there angry and a bit hurt.

James did this. Just when she thought he was ok, he gets her covered in boils. It was gross, the boils of course. And Madame Pomfrey said it would take a week to get rid of them, due to some hex in the liquid. This angered Lily. She wouldn't talk to James any more!

Speak of the Devil.

"Go away James!" Britney screeched at the sight of James walking into the Hospital Wing.

"But, I want to -,"

"If you come any closer I will kill you with my bare boiled hands!" Britney yelled.

"Ms. Turner! Relax," Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"No!" James said solidly. But you could tell he was a bit frightened.

"What the hell is it with people sticking up to me today?" Britney complained. She struggled with Madame Pomfrey, who was keeping her down, and as soon as she stood up, James ran out of the Hospital wing.

"Ms. Turner! If you do not relax then I will call Professor McGonagall!" Madame Pomfrey said scarcely. Britney shut up and sat back down.

"It's ok Britney, you have to understand that Dom won't be the only one standing up to you," said Patrick miserably.

Britney froze. Tess grinned evilly.

"Patrick shut up!" Lily snapped.

"I was just stating the truth," Patrick said. "And what Dom told me is what I'm repeating!" Everyone was silent except for Madame Pomfrey who was healing the boils as fast as she could.

"Shut up," muttered Britney.

"Hey let me try it, 'No'," Patrick said it the same way Dom said it that morning.

"Oh, so there is away, for you to fall?" Tess asked smirking. "I'll have to try that next time!"

"Shut up, Tess!" Britney snapped.

"No!" Tess mimicked Patrick, in the use of the word.

Britney smiled. "Oh well, I guess I have fallen, but get this Tess. I've dragged you down with me!" Britney said calmly.

This conversation was keeping Lily's ears opened. James and his idiotic prank, the boils, the hurt all went away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tess asked cautiously.

"You'll see," Britney said smiling.

"You frighten me," Patrick said.

"Tell me now Turner!" Tess yelled.

"Silence Horta!" snapped Madame Pomfrey.

"Hey Patricia!" Britney said turning her attention to Patrick.

"Shut it," he muttered. Madame Pomfrey went to her office.

"Guess what? Tess here," Britney pointed to Tess, "only wanted to date you because you smell good!"

Tess jumped out of her bed, and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Britney. Britney grinned.

"Tess honestly!" Lily snapped. She had a really bad headache, and this was all she needed.

"Shut up Lily! Nothing can stop me from cursing the hell out Britney!" Tess said through gritted teeth. Britney was just grinning like an idiot.

"Stop it Tess!" Lily's temper was slowly rising.

"Lily shut your mouth for once!" Tess shouted.

"Tess," Lily said angrily.

"Hmm . . . maybe I can make your boils permanent!" Tess smiled. Britney just rolled her eyes.

"TESS SHUT THE HELL UP! SIT DOWN! ANYONE ELSE WHO TALKS I WILL PERSONALLY KILL!!!" Lily shouted. This sudden outburst scared Tess, who jumped and went straight to her bed. Britney was trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh," Lily muttered. Britney shut up.

**_Next Week_**

It had been very boring in the hospital wing, with the same people for one week. It was now Sunday of the end of November. A lot of tension was in the hospital wing, and anyone who entered it, felt the emotions.

As Lily walked by herself back from the hospital wing she heard someone grunting. Lily turned around to find Filch standing behind her. Lily bit her tongue.

"Evans," he grunted. Lily nodded. "Come to my office," Lily didn't move. "NOW!" Lily jumped and followed him, boil free.

"Sit," he ordered. Lily did as she was told. She felt uncomfortable around Filch, in more ways than one. "I want to ask if you can do something for me?" he asked.

"S-sure," Lily let out nervously.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me being a, er, you know," he mumbled. But Lily caught every word of it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure Mr. Filch," Lily said quietly. She got up and left his office.

Lily suddenly began to feel guilty. Filch really didn't have much control. If the students found out he was a squib. They would be running freely without having to worry about Filch hexing them.

Lily felt really guilty. She would just simply help him. Somehow . . .

**_Common Room_**

"James would you stop! It's not your fault!" Remus complained about James' whining, about getting Lily covered in boils.

"I'm more worried with what Britney will do," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Lily doesn't have a temper, Britney does!"

Pretty soon the common room portrait opened to reveal Britney, Daisy and Alice coming in. Sirius took Remus' book and hid behind it. Britney saw this and she sat beside him. She lowered the book.

"Nice prank," she said smiling.

"What?" asked Sirius shocked.

"It was really funny, except for the part where I was covered in boils, and staying in the hospital wing for a week. But you made Tess and Patrick miserable and that makes me happy!" Britney said happily. She hugged Sirius, Remus and James. Peter was still in the Hospital Wing.

"I told you, _the ladies love me_," Sirius said smiling.

James just glared.

"What? I can't help it!" Sirius said. "Calm down James, I'm not taking Lily or anything," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" James snapped.

"You love Lily," Sirius said as if it was the most simplest thing ever.

"No I don't. I don't even like her, how am I supposed to 'love' her?" James asked bewildered by that statement.

"Love can do some pretty interesting things," Sirius said

"How the hell do you know about love?" James asked.

"I don't," Sirius said simply. James nodded his head slowly.

Then Lily walked in the common room. James stood up quickly. "Lily!" Lily stopped. She went up to James and slapped him hard across the face. She turned and stormed up the girls dormitory stairs. James' eyes were wide. That hurt.

James stood there frozen to the spot.

"I think Lily and Britney changed personalities," said Remus, trying not to laugh.

**_Girls Dormitory_**

"You hit James?" Daisy asked bewildered.

"Yeah, he covered us in boils!" Lily exclaimed. "And I just slapped him, that's all." Lily added.

Britney burst out laughing. "I hug him, you slap him! It's like we changed personalities!" Britney tried to manage saying, while laughing.

"Besides, he was being an idiot!" Lily said over Britney's laughs.

"James wasn't the only one in on it too, Lily." Alice said kindly.

"So you want me to slap the other two as well?" Lily asked getting ready to leave.

Britney laughed even harder.

"No," Alice said.

"It's just a little unfair," Daisy said thoughtfully.

"Unfair to who? I was stuck in the hospital wing for a week, because of James. James got me into that mess, because he wanted to watch us suffer!" Lily exclaimed.

"That was not like you though Lily," Alice said softly.

"No it wasn't, was it," Lily answered thoughtfully.

**A/N: I'm sorry its been a while, I have been away this past week! I had fun:D**

**At the moment I am only 9 chapters ahead sigh a few weeks ago it was 12 but oh well:D I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update faster. It's harder with school here. TTYL! Thanks for the reviews.**

**R/R!!!**


	9. Anger as Beauty

**Chapter 9: Anger as Beauty**

Christmas was fast approaching to everyone's likings. Lily still had the change in personality . . . and was short with almost everyone, except maybe Britney, who spent most of her time laughing and being nice.

"That fight with Tess you had has changed both of you," Alice commentated, as Lily handed Daisy her homework.

"Oh please," Britney said.

"Nothing has changed, it's just a faze or something like that," Britney said thoughtfully.

"A faze? This is hardly a faze," Alice said frowning.

"Turn the frown upside down! Ok that as a little strange," Britney said pouting.

Daisy turned to Britney, and started shaking her violently. "Lily are you in there? Get out! Your body is scaring me! It's giving me your homework!" Daisy shouted at Britney's face.

Britney just laughed.

"Nothing has changed," Britney said.

"Something has," Alice persisted.

"No! Nothing has changed has it Lily?" Britney asked.

"Are you guys still on about that?" Lily asked. She sighed. "Just drop it!"

Britney nodded. Daisy and Alice looked at each other.

"Britney, can I copy your Charms essay?" Daisy asked.

Britney frowned. "Er, I don't think so, sorry," Britney said slowly.

"AHA! I caught you single handed! Lily _is _in your body!" Daisy exclaimed pointing her finger at Britney.

"Nu uh, I just don't think it's right. You should learn it on your own, or else you won't learn at all," Britney said defensively.

"That's what Lily says!" Daisy exclaimed.

"No I'm just seeing what she was saying, she has a point," Britney said.

"But she just gave me her homework to copy!" Daisy said frustrated.

"Then you don't need mine!" Britney answered simply.

"Make it stop!" yelled out Daisy.

"Nothing has changed!" Insisted Lily. "We're just seeing new views."

"Is that what you call it?" Alice asked. "I bet you if you go down to the common room, James will confront you, like he has been trying to do. Then you will get angry with him, and –."

"Ok, I'll go down stairs," said Lily. Lily left the dorm room, and Britney followed.

Lily got to the common room and looked around frowning slightly. James was sitting down doing homework with Sirius. When he noticed Lily he got up and went to her.

"Hey Lily," James said smiling.

"What is it James?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Er, how are you?" he asked nervously.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Lily snapped.

"Look Lily, I'm really really sorry about the boil thing. It wasn't meant to hit you, It was suppose to just get to the Slytherins and -,"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lily asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, er, it depends?" James answered nervously as to the outcome of the conversation.

"Jeez James! So instead of the liquid hitting me, you were going to torture defenceless Slytherins, and make it harder for people to control the situation? Well good job James! If you were trying to be a prat? Then good job!" Lily turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room.

Sirius got up and walked to Britney.

"Hey Brit!" Britney turned her attention to Sirius. "Remember how I said I could prove a point to you?" Britney nodded slowly. "Well I bet I can prove, you and Lily switched personalities!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

Britney laughed. "Oh Sirius, you don't have to worry about that, besides everything is perfectly normal!"

"No its not! You would have yelled at me, or hit me! You're scaring me Brit," Sirius said frowning.

Britney frowned. "Why is everyone saying we changed personalities? I'm just more relaxed and Lily is just tense for some reason . . ." Britney said her brow furrowing.

"Oh is that what it is?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think that's the answer Britney," James said joining the conversation. Britney's eyes narrowed.

"Would you two shut up? Everything is fine! Leave us alone with your stupid hypothesis!" Britney exclaimed. Sirius smirked. "Whoa that was a big word," Britney said thoughtfully. "Sorry guys!" She turned and skipped off to her dormitory. Sirius' mouth opened slightly.

"That was strange," James said. Sirius nodded.

1 Week before Christmas Holidays

Britney was skipping slightly down the corridor on the Saturday afternoon. Most people were outside having snow ball fights. Britney was skipping her way to the library when she bumped into someone. Britney fell to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry," said the person. But Britney knew this voice, oh too well. He had his hand out to help Britney up. Britney grabbed it carefully, as he pulled her up with ease. "You _really_ need to watch where you go," the voice said. Laughter could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, I realized that now," Britney said quietly. Dom was just smiling. "You know I don't get you," Britney said looking at him.

"I could say the same about you," Dom said. "But I won't, because I know a lot about you."

"Are you stalking me?" asked Britney slightly scarred. Dom laughed.

"No, I can just figure you out," he said.

"Can you?" Britney asked. That was slightly scary knowing someone could figure you out.

"Yeah, plus I know a few things about you just by seeing you in the common room and such," He said grinning.

"Like what?" Britney asked attentively.

"Like, your best friend is Lily, you can't stand my best friend's girlfriend Tess, James and Sirius can easily drive you up the wall, you can get your way in the blink of an eye," Dom said naming them.

"I can't," Britney mumbled.

"Yeah you can! Patrick told me how you controlled Tess easily in the Hospital wing easily."

"Yeah but that's Tess! Patrick stumped me," Britney complained.

"Not really, he just repeated me. _I _stumped you," Dom said with his face serious.

"You did," Britney said quietly.

"Did you think about it much?" Dom asked.

"A bit," Britney said.

"Good! I'll see you later," Dom turned around and walked away.

"He is strange," mumbled Britney as she headed back to the common room forgetting about the library.

Britney frowned, and didn't notice the Fat Lady talking to her, just as she slammed into the Fat Lady's portrait. Laughter could be heard from behind her. Britney turned around. It was Remus.

"You need to watch where you're going Britney," Remus said laughing. "Wingardium Leviosar," the portrait whole swung open, and Britney followed Remus in.

"Why aren't you outside, I dare not say James and Sirius aren't having a snow ball fight?" Britney asked.

"No . . . they are," Remus said with a smiled. "I no longer wanted to partake."

Britney noticed that he cloak was covered in snow, she smiled.

"People keep watching me embarrass myself," Britney said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"This is the second time in ten minutes I've bumped into something . . . or someone." Britney said thoughtfully.

"Ah, Dom?" Remus asked.

"How did you know?" Britney asked.

"It's obvious, it's in your eyes," Remus said smiling, as he took of his cloak and took as seat on the sofa by the fire.

"What do you mean 'it's in my eyes'?" Britney asked curiously.

"You like him," Remus said simply.

"No I don't," Britney asked repulsed.

"What's with it that everyone is in denial?" Remus asked himself.

Britney just smiled. "I'll see you later Remus," and she walked up to her Dormitory.

**_Hogwarts Express_**

"So are you going to the Potter Ball?" Alice asked Britney.

"Nope! My sister and parents are though," Britney said. "I don't want to bother," Britney said thoughtfully.

"I think the only one who is going is Tess," Daisy said smiling at Tess.

Tess rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, it's not as if I need you four there, especially you," she added glaring at Britney.

"Look can't we just end this feud?" Britney asked nicely.

"Not with you," Tess snapped.

"Please?" Britney asked.

"Since when do you want peace with me?" Tess asked curiously.

"I just think there is no point in fighting," Britney answered some what truthfully.

"You're the one who started the fights!" Tess snapped.

"Not really, I think we're both to blame," Britney said.

Tess raised her eyebrows. "Is this for real?" Tess asked.

Alice shook her head. "Those two have changed personalities," Alice answered.

"We have not," Lily said quietly. "We're perfectly normal."

Daisy snorted.

"It's true," Britney said.

"Look I'm just pissed at James, who is getting me . . ." Lily started but was interrupted when the compartment door opened.

"Hey Evans!" James said smiling.

"Why do you always call her Evans?" asked Britney.

"Because that's my last name, perhaps," Lily said to Britney.

"I know that," Britney grumbled. "But _why_?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know," James said thoughtfully.

"Why are you going home, James? You're banned from the ball thingy, remember." Britney said, a smile playing her lips.

"My mom wants me home; I'm still not invited though. My dad was a bit upset with my mom inviting me home. He's still a tad angry," James answered glumly.

"Who are you sharing a compartment with?" Daisy asked James.

"Dom Hayden and Patrick Edwards, you know Dom is on the Quidditch team. They're really nice people," James said grinning.

"That's nice," Britney pushed James out the compartment door. "The berk . . ." Britney muttered angrily.

"Maybe Lily and Britney are having feminine issues," Tess said.

"Oh please, the first one to even receive 'feminine issues will be you Tess, your boobs are already huge," Britney loudly said. Tess shut up.

"That's not always true," Lily said.

"Right I'm sorry, its 99 true," Britney said.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Tess is right," Alice whispered. "You've changed your moods in like five seconds."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Britney insisted. "So can we all just shut up?" Britney snapped.

"Sure Princess," Tess muttered.

"Thank you," Britney smiled.

Arrival at Kings Cross Station 

Lily took her step off the Hogwarts Express. Lily put her luggage on a cart and was ready to leave when James came up to her. Lily sighed.

"I know what I did. It was wrong, I'm really sorry. Please can you forgive me Ev- Lily?" James pleaded. Lily shuddered another sigh.

"Alright James, what you did was wrong. You have to promise me that you will _never_ do another 'prank', if that's what you call them, again," Lily said.

James hesitated for a moment. "Never again?" he winced.

"_Never,_" Lily said as a final.

"Lily, that's asking a lot," James said wincing.

"No it's not, it's very simple," Lily said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," James said quietly.

Lily stood there shocked for a bit. "Well, fine," Lily steered her cart out of Platform 9 ¾ to where her parents stood to take her home. James sighed deeply.

**A/N: well...year 2 just seems to never end for me:( well im not 100 sure or not, but im thinking of skipping a couple of years till the end of year 5. I'm getting quite frustrated with year 2's ending. I have year 6 and year 7 pretty figured out. THANK U ANNA!!! I LOVE U!!!! anyways...So i need at least 5 opinions. I'm really delirious at the moment, so i might not mean what i say. I'll update really soon. I just need 5 opinions. Thanks y'all!**

**R/R!**


	10. White Houses

**Chapter 10: White Houses – (Britney's Plea)**

"Daddy?" Britney asked her father at dinner the night home from Hogwarts.

"Yes," Her father answered.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Britney asked sweetly.

"The same thing we do every year. On Christmas Eve we're at the Potters Ball and Christmas day we have our families come over to celebrate," Mr. Turner answered while cutting a piece of his steak.

"Do you think I can skip that?" Britney asked.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother.

"Ok, well, can I stay at Lily's house for winter vacation?" Britney asked pouting.

"No," her father answered. "This is Christmas time, time for families to get together and celebrate. You will stay here."

"And I will be celebrating with family . . . just a different one," Britney said smiling.

"No, we don't see you for a long time sweetie, we want to spend Christmas with you," Her mother answered nicely.

"I've tried it before Brit," muttered Haylie.

"Yes she has, and she hasn't won," Mr. Turner said. "It's the time to be with family!"

"What if I don't want to be with family?" Britney asked upset.

Mr. Turner sighed. "Britney, we haven't seen you for months, you can go after Christmas," Her father answered.

"I want to spend Christmas Day with my best friend," whined Britney.

"Britney Marissa Elizabeth Turner," Mrs. Tuner said shortly.

"Yes," Britney said smiling.

"No," said both her parents. Britney pouted.

"Fine! I just won't ever talk to you ever again!" Britney got up and stomped up the stairs, and when she reached her room she slammed the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her," said Mr. Turner frowning.

"Are you kidding me?" Haylie started laughing. "She's got you right where she wants you!"

"Don't talk about your sister like that," Mrs. Turner said also frowning.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be in my room," Haylie got up and left.

"I'm going to go check on Britney," said Mrs. Tuner getting up to go to her younger daughters room. When she reached Britney's door, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Britney called from in the room in a teary voice.

Her mother opened the door and went into her room.

"Oh," Britney said looking up from her bed, her eyes red. "It's you."

"Sweetie, you must understand why we're doing this," said her mother facing her. Britney turned around. "Don't you?"

Britney took in a shaky breath. "No," she cried.

"Aw sweetie," her mother wrapped her arms around Britney and hugged her. Britney cried. "You must understand, your father and I, love you so much, we don't want you to be away on Christmas!"

"But I would write!" Britney sobbed.

"I know sweetie," her mother said sadly. "I'll go see your father and talk to him about it." Her mother got up and left.

Britney smiled. "Damn it, I rubbed my eyes too hard!" Britney scolded herself.

**_Mr. Turners Office_**

"I think we should let her go," said Mrs. Turner sadly.

"Jessica!" complained Brad Turner.

"What?" Jessica Turner snapped.

"No," said Brad.

"She wants to go really badly. And if she wants to do this again, we'll invite Lily over, or we can think of something else," said Jessica.

"Why can't we think of something else now?" Brad questioned his wife.

"Brad," Jessica said as warning. "She's going to go!"

"I thought we agreed at dinner that Christmas was for family!" Brad complained.

"It's not as if she would miss much, first of all none of the family is her age, so she couldn't play with anyone," Jessica said.

"Haylie can –,"

"No, Haylie has had to do it for years, she needs a break. She's going and that's final!" Jessica said sharply.

"Jessica," Brad said.

Mrs. Turner looked at her husband. He sighed.

**_Evans House_**

**_Next Morning_**

"So I can have Britney over?" Lily asked her parents hopefully.

"Yes Lily, as long as her parents agree," said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks mom," Lily said smiling as she hugged her mom.

"You've said that, ten times already," Mr. Evans sighed.

"Yes, would you like me to thank you again?" Lily asked.

"No," Mr. Evans said putting down his newspaper.

"Well dear, I better get going to work," Mr. Evans kissed his wife on the cheek and he left out of the front door.

"When can she come over?" Lily asked her mom.

"Tomorrow, or when ever she can make it," Mrs. Evans said to her daughter.

"Great, I'll go tell her and – how do you contact a wizard without an owl?" Lily questioned her mother.

"You're asking me?" Mrs. Evans laughed.

Lily frowned and went to her room. How was she going to do this? It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She didn't have an owl. Hmm, maybe she could phone Britney! Lily ran downstairs to the phone. Lily frowned once again, she didn't know Britney's phone number. She could just call the operator.

Lily pressed the number '100' on the phone.

A voice was heard on the telephone. "Operator, how may I help you?"

"Er, yeah I'd like to reach Britney Turner's house please," Lily said cautiously.

"Which Britney Turner?"

"Er . . ."

"Do you have the address?" the operator asked.

"Er, yeah, it's the Nonsuch Palace, I believe," Lily said thoughtfully.

"The Nonsuch Palace you say?" asked the operator incredulously.

"Er, yeah," Lily said.

"That place has been burnt down for hundreds of years . . . is this a prank call?"

"No . . ."

"You are wasting mine and your own time, have a nice day," the operator hung up.

"Damn," Lily muttered as she hung up the phone.

"The Nonsuch Palace?" asked a voice. Lily turned around to see Petunia leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Yeah that's where my friend lives," Lily said quietly.

"Stop lying, stop lying to everyone," Petunia snapped.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Everything you say is a lie, do us all a favour and go away!" Petunia glared and turned on her heel.

Lily shook with fury.

"Mom!" Lily called. Lily looked into the living room and saw her mom watching TV. "Mom, can we buy an owl tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Are they expensive?" Lily's mother asked.

"No, not really," Lily answered truthfully.

"Alright then," Lily's mother said with a smile.

**_2 Days Later_**

"MOM! DAD! I NEED FLOO POWDER TO GO TO LILY'S!" Britney called throughout the house, as she received Lily's owl.

"You're going already?" her father asked as Britney approached the dinning room at around lunch time.

"Er, yeah, the letter said to come anytime today, I want to go now," Britney said clearly. Her father sighed and went to get some floo powder. A house elf came in carrying all her stuff.

"Bye Sweetie!" Mrs. Turner hugged Britney tightly. "Write to us everyday!"

"I will!" Britney smiled.

"Bye Pumpkin," her father hugged her too.

"We'll see you this summer!" said her parents. Britney smiled. She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder in yelling, "Evans Household!"

**A/N: Ok, I have no one commenting on me skipping to the end of 5th year...so i'm guessing it's ok for me to do that? OK, THEN DONE! Actually I'm having aks100 (Anna) write some of 7th year. Originally she was suppose to write a paragraph, now she's been writing like..hmm...36 pages. So there will be a few chapters that aks100 herself has written. Hehe. I need to finish second year. I've been to lazy to finish it. Then i'll go to 5th year. I'll probably start it this Thanksgiving weekend. So I think i'll be updating twice...next chapter, i think, has some...romance:D:D:D**

**R/R! thank you:D**

**P.S: Originally Britney's name was Marissa...we added that as her middle name. When I changed her name, I had to go through like the whole first year changing it. (Yes I know Britney is a brat. She's a daddy's girl)**


	11. Sweet Kisses

**Chapter 11: Sweet Kisses**

_Sweet kisses  
__All I really need is  
__Sweet kisses  
__That's what moves me  
__His lips are pure emotion  
__He smiles because he knows  
__How much I love the way he  
__Makes me feel inside  
__He answers all my wishes  
__Who could ask for more  
__Doesn't have to say I love you_

From the starting of holidays to Christmas Eve morning was extremely dull for James. His father warned him every morning at breakfast that he shall not show up at the ball. James knew better than not to. He would never.

James finished all his homework; he did what he had to do. And finally tonight was the night of the ball. James sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**_The Ball_**

Haylie boringly entered the Potter's entrance hall. This was going to be dull. Britney wasn't even here for her to hang out with even. Well there was Michael of course . . . _Why have I been thinking about Michael lately? _Haylie asked herself furiously. _I have a boyfriend! _

_Oh jeez, there he is! _Michael walked over to where Haylie stood stupidly in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"Hey," Michael said smiling.

"Hey," said Haylie smiling. _Damn it, this is stupid_!

He was smiling cheekily at her, which was getting Haylie a bit upset. It was if he knew something she didn't. Did he?

"Would do you like a drink?" he asked.

Haylie frowned. "Sure," Haylie said.

"Where's your sister?" Michael asked, noticing the absence of the youngest Turner.

"She's at her friends," Haylie stated. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned.

"It's just my brothers alone upstairs, and he's been upset all vacation. Britney's, er, enthusiasm might cheer him up?" Michael thought about the last sentence and shrugged.

"Oh sure, enthusiasm, she has a lot of that. She can get my parents to do anything for her," Haylie muttered.

"She can get anyone to do anything for her," Michael said, re-wording what she had said.

"Yeah, true," Haylie smiled. Michael and she were talking about her sister. _Great conversation, _Haylie thought.

They walked into the dinning hall where Christmas decorations of holly, tinsel and mistletoe hung.

Everyone was dancing in the room. A slow song was starting. Michael took his chance.

"Would you like to dance?" he bowed dramatically.

Haylie smiled. "Sure!"

They danced to the corner of the room, where no one stood nor danced.

Haylie was beginning to feel nervousness rise up in her stomach, butterflies.

Michael was leading while Haylie's mind was sort of drawing a blank. She looked up above her and noticed mistletoe floating there. She froze.

Michael noticed and asked, "Why did you stop?" He looked up and saw the mistletoe, he grinned.

Michael stared down at her. Michael being six foot one and Haylie only standing five foot five inches.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and Haylie stood there dazed and confused. He bowed.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," he turned on his heal and left the room.

Haylie stood after him. She hesitantly followed Michael, as she saw him go up the stairs, and down the hallway that led to his room.

She slowly walked up the stairs and stood at the end of the hallway. She walked to Michael's bedroom door. She stayed in the spot. She cautiously opened the door.

Michael turned around at the sound of the door closing. He smiled when he saw Haylie leaning against his door looking distressed.

"You kissed me," she said softly.

"Because there was mistletoe," Michael answered.

"You did it purposely," she said in the same tone as before.

"No I didn't," Michael said defensively.

"You did," Haylie said, her anger rising.

"Do you have proof?"

"No, but I know you, and that's something you would do!" Haylie ushered.

"You don't know me," Michael shot back at her.

She walked up to him, where she was only a foot apart from him.

She rolled her eyes.

"All you have on your mind is your, 'Boy'!" Michael continued.

"Have you and Britney been talking or something?" Haylie called out.

"You could do so much better!" Michael shouted.

"Oh really? How?" Haylie questioned.

Michael froze. "Er, well," Michael stuttered.

"Who would be _better _for me Michael?" Haylie asked angrily.

Michael inched closer to her. Haylie swallowed hard, her gaze fell to his lips. Michael moved and kissed her again, except it was a hungry kiss.

"Me," Michael muttered against her lips.

Michael had his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her passionately. He slowly moved the two of them over to his bed. Haylie wasn't kissing back though.

She couldn't. She was intoxicated. He was filling her body with the sweetest kisses she ever came across. She couldn't compose herself to even think, let alone kiss back.

_Ok, _Haylie thought hastily. She finally gained composure and started kissing back. Michael was a little taken aback by this but it didn't take long before they're tongues met.

**_James' POV_**

I lay on my bed, truly bored out of my mind. Why did I even bother coming home? I should have ignored mom's plea, and just stay with Sirius and Peter. Remus said he had to spend the holidays with his sick mother again, which Sirius, Peter and I marked down.

I'll just walk around, maybe go into Michael's room and steal a few things. Yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe I can even put a few fireworks in his dresser drawer . . . no.

I got up and exited my room. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Michael's bedroom door. Something didn't feel to right, it felt different. I shrugged and quietly opened the door.

I looked in the room to make sure Michael was in there. Phew, Michael wasn't in here alone. He was in here with someone else.

My eyes widened horrified. This image will never escape my young mind.

He was with Haylie.

They didn't even notice my presence in the room. Argh, this was disturbing.

There was Michael on his bed with Haylie. Michael in nothing but his er . . . and Haylie in nothing but her . . .

That's it. I screamed. Michael and Haylie quickly broke apart of their intimate moment of . . .

Haylie quickly bent down and grabbed a t-shirt on the floor, to cover herself. Michael sat up nervously. They were both looking lost for words, and staring dumbly at myself.

"Er, what is going on?" I asked hesitantly.

They stayed silent. Maybe this was a dream. Why would I be dreaming about my brother and Haylie . . . ?

"Er," was all Michael managed to say. He looked rather confused at was happening before him. Haylie looked like she was trying to work things out.

"Were you two-?"

"No!" Michael and Haylie said at the same time.

"Well then," I tried to figure out what was happening. Well of course I knew but, why?

"We were just, er, well, we, were, er," Haylie stuttered but Michael cut in.

"Haylie asked me for my help with something," Michael said quickly.

Michael looked at Haylie who was slowly catching on.

"Yeah, I asked him for help," Haylie said quickly smiling nervously.

I looked at them sceptically.

"Help with the bodies and mouths?" I asked sarcastically.

Michael and Haylie went bright red.

"Look, James," Haylie started.

"I'm _looking_."

"Don't be cocky," snapped Michael. I smiled.

"Cocky?" I asked. Michael and Haylie went an even darker shade of red.

"James get out and wait for me to come, don't move from the outside of this door," Michael said slowly.

I raised my eyebrows and silently went out the door.

Soon after Michael opened the door fully clothed and made a movement that told James to come in. Thankfully, Haylie was clothed too.

"Ok James, what you saw tonight, doesn't leave this, er, room, you got that?" Michael said.

"I can't even tell Britney, your own flesh and blood?" I said sighing and looking at Haylie. She frowned.

"James, don't, especially our parents," Haylie insisted.

"What's in it for me?" I asked smartly.

"Not being killed," Michael said quickly.

"At least I would get the satisfaction of knowing I left a disturbance for people," I said smiling.

"James," Michael growled.

"Fine, I'll keep your secret," I said turning around. "From the parents only," I muttered.

**A/N: Ok I little Michael and Haylie. Now I know I did the cheesiest line in the whole world above, with the Haylie and Michael thing, but I love those lines. Anna and I, love those cheesy lines. We were laughing hysterically when we wrote them. haha:D**

**I probably won't update till friday. Until then:D**

**R/R!**

**P.S: i'd like to see some peoples thoughts on the chapter and skipping the years:D**


	12. Love Makes The World Go Round

**Chapter 12: Love Makes the World Go Round**

_Every time you try to tell me  
You say the words that I'm the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
When you say love makes the world go 'round  
  
My love, look at what you've done to me  
For someone who has felt so strong  
It's amazing I'm completely gone_

_****_

Tess bit the end her quill as she thought of what to write next for the Charms Essay.

Everyone was back to school safe and free of secrets, as the Gryffindor second year Girls sat down doing their homework in the library.

"Hey look there goes James and Sirius!" Daisy muttered to Britney. Her attention moved to where James and Sirius were sneaking behind a bookshelf. Britney frowned and got up. She grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away from her homework.

"Just because you don't have to worry about your homework doesn't mean I don't," Lily muttered to Britney. Britney smiled, and dragged her to the same direction the two boys just went.

Britney went in the same direction when she saw a bookshelf against the wall at the back of the library slowly close. Britney ran to stop it from shutting. She and Lily entered.

It was a dark tunnel leading down stone steps. Lily and Britney cautiously went down the stairs, afraid to fall.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they realized James and Sirius were nowhere in sight. They took in their surroundings and came to the conclusion that they were in the dungeons, though they had never been in this part.

Lily and Britney suddenly heard angry voices.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want a word of the happenings in the Prophet!" snapped an insane evil female voice.

"Yet, he wants to be known and well feared," muttered a male voice.

"Don't you speak of the Dark Lord like that!" snapped the female voice.

There was a scary silence.

"Let's get out of here," Britney whispered to Lily, who nodded silently.

As soon as Britney turned around she bumped into someone. This was the time when Britney's clumsiness was a real burden.

"Where do you think you're going midget?" asked a sniggering voice.

Britney and Lily slowly looked up. A Slytherin. A big Slytherin. A Slytherin who was, really, big. Big.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he sniggered.

"The bathroom!" Britney announced. Lily looked at her.

The Slytherin boy let out a long and cold laugh. He grabbed Lily and Britney each by the arm. Britney was struggling.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. "I'll scream!"

The two other Slytherins who were talking looked over at the other boy who was dragging the two girls. The girl grinned insanely. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Silencio!" at Britney who immediately shut up.

Britney was yelling but with no voice. She was moving around a lot. Lily just stood there to scared to make a move or noise.

"What are you two ickle girls doing down here?" cackled the girl patronisingly.

"The bathroom!" said Lily.

The girl smirked insanely.

"Bellatrix what do you want me to do with these two?" asked the man with the firm grip. The girl, also known as Bellatrix, looked at the two small Gryffindor girls.

"You're a Turner," she said smiling wickedly at Britney.

Britney glared. She moved even more fiercely in the boy's grip. He just held onto her more tightly. She moved her gaze towards Lily.

She smiled. "You're a mudblood," she let out a cackle.

Britney's eyes widened and she started moving more. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it at Britney. She immediately was bounded, and was released as she fell to the ground.

"Mudblood's don't deserve to live," she wickedly grinned. She pointed her wand at Lily, her eyes widened in horror.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

Bellatrix's and the other two Slytherin boy's heads snapped up. Bellatrix just smiled.

"What do you want Hayden?" she smiled.

"What are you doing to them?" Dom asked walking towards the three older Slytherins and the two young Gryffindor's.

"Go away before I curse you Hayden, then you will be sorry," snapped Bellatrix.

"No can do Black, I'm now involved. I'm going to ask you nicely. Please let these two young ladies go," Dom said calmly.

Black? Isn't that Sirius' last name? Thought Lily with a slight frown

Bellatrix let out a cold harsh laugh. "You are too young Hayden," she said laughing. "Get moving, and not a word!"

Dom whipped out his wand. But Bellatrix was too fast, she had her wand pointed at Dom as she yelled out "Expelliarmus!"

Dom's wand flew into Bellatrix's hand.

"What are you going to do Hayden?" she snickered. The two Slytherin boys laughed.

He hesitated. "I don't know," he said slowly. She smiled and shouted a curse at Dom, causing him to fly backward and hit the cold stonewall. Britney winced. Lily didn't know what to do standing there helplessly.

"You asked for it Hayden!" Bellatrix let out a shriek like laugh.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She cackled. Dom was soon in a full body bind. Bellatrix took that off quickly then shouted. "Stupefy!" Dom fell down, stunned. "Enervate!" She shouted a few more hexes and jinxes at Dom.

Lily then realized something. She had her wand. How could she have been so stupid? She pulled out her wand without making notice of it. She pointed it at Britney and un-did the magical bounds. Britney slowly stood up. The Slytherins were too involved with torturing Dom, they didn't notice the two girls silently leave up the cold stairs and back to the library.

"We have to get him out of there!" Britney exclaimed.

"Er, yeah," Lily said out of breath, she was sweating a lot. She looked around and saw Michael and Haylie at a nearby table giggling. Britney frowned at this. Britney ran to them.

They jumped at the sight of them. "Help!" Britney said urgently.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Follow me!" Britney said. Michael and Haylie followed Lily and Britney threw the passageway, down the cold stairs and to the hall where Dom was being tortured.

Haylie and Michael pulled out their wands.

"Let him go Black!" said Michael steadily, pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took the stunning spell off him. "Watch out Mudblood and Turner!" Bellatrix snarled. She and the two Slytherin boys left angrily.

"She has no right to call Lily a mudblood! I'll kill her if she says that again!" Britney growled.

Haylie sighed. Michael and Haylie went over to Dom.

Michael summoned a stretcher and placed Dom on it.

"Brit, Lily, don't come back here again, we don't need another incident like this," Michael said.

"Don't drill us! We just followed James and Sirius," Britney said. Michael let out a frustrated sigh.

He went up the stone steps with Dom on the stretcher following him. Britney and Lily followed them all the way to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey flipped at the sight of Dom. She started healing him right away.

"Come in a two days time, he should be fine then," and she shooed Britney and Lily out of the Hospital Wing.

**_2 Days Later_**

Britney cautiously entered the Hospital Wing alone. Classes just ended for the day and she came to visit Dom.

She tip-toed into the Hospital Wing unnoticed, before Madame Pomfrey caught her. "If you're here to see Mr. Hayden, then you're in luck. He just woke a few hours ago, I'll be in my office," she said.

Britney went to Dom's bed where, he sat up reading the Prophet. He smiled slightly at the sight of her but put his attention back to the paper. He was bandaged up in a lot of places, he still looked good though.

"I'm sorry," Britney said quietly. Dom nodded to the chair beside his bed. Britney took it.

"How many more times will I be saving you?" Dom asked. "I don't think I can handle another save, you're a very difficult girl to keep in line," He said lightly.

"I'm sorry," Britney said again.

"No it was sort of my fault, I'll just never save you again," he said. Britney bit her lower lip.

"Thank you," Britney said quietly. "My mom said if I ever found a boy who would save me, and put up with my crap, then I should keep him. Also she said she'd worship the boy for life, for having to put up with me," Britney smiled slightly.

"You saved me, but you haven't really put up with my crap, really," Britney said hesitantly, scared as where this conversation would go. "How do you feel?" Britney gulped, while changing the subject.

Dom smiled. He brought Britney's face towards his and kissed her. Britney moved her position, where she was closer to Dom, and returned the kiss. After a while, they slowly pulled a way.

"Well, er, I have to – thanks," Britney said smiling slightly.

"Anytime," Dom said smiling broadly.

Britney got up and left the hospital wing. Once she reached the hallway she froze. Uh-oh, this wasn't good . . .

Britney ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. She saw Lily and Alice doing homework.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked Lily.

"Er, yeah," Lily said slowly. They went up to the girl's dormitory. "Look I was going to go visit Dom, in a while, you want to come?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Britney exclaimed.

"What, why?" Lily asked smiling slightly.

"I was just there," Britney said.

"Well, then will you come with me, anyway?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Britney yelled once again.

"Why?" Lily asked, tired of the outbursts.

"Dom kissed me," Britney said quickly.

Lily smiled. "Well then why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," Britney said pretending to laugh at the thought of her being scared. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Do you like him?" Lily asked smiling.

"NO!" Britney yelled, and she sat on her bed. "Of course I don't," she continued.

"Then why are you so nervous about seeing him a second time?" Lily asked.

"Because then he might ask if I will be his girlfriend!" Britney exclaimed.

"Your point is?" Lily asked.

"I can't!" Britney said forcefully.

"Ok, why?"

"I don't want to, not with him, I don't think," Britney said quietly.

"Why not?" Lily asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I don't now, I'm just not ready. I mean I'm twelve, and sure Sirius has had like six girlfriends already, but Sirius is just Sirius," Britney said awkwardly.

"So then, what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

Britney shrugged.

**_Next Day_**

**_Dinner Time_**

"Hey Britney!" Tess said sitting down beside her.

"Hey," said Britney.

"You know Dom's going to ask you out?" Tess said taking a bite out of a roll.

"What?" Britney said alarmed.

"Yeah, Patrick told me," said Tess dreamily. "He told Patrick last night or something," Tess added.

"Oh crap," said Britney.

"It's ok, I guess some guys like ugly girls like you," Tess said shrugging.

"Er, yeah, whatever," Britney raced up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room.

The only people in there were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Britney ran to them. They looked up from the chess game they were playing.

"What's up Brit?" Sirius asked.

"I need a boyfriend!" Britney said quickly.

"Whoa, you're so forward," Sirius said smiling.

"No, I need one of you guys so then this other guy won't ask me out!" Britney said quickly.

The boys stared at her.

"Well I'd love to," Sirius said smiling, giving her a hopeful look. "But I can't!" he shrugged, standing up. "I have a snogging session I should be getting to soon! Good luck with that!" Sirius went up and left the common room.

Britney looked at the other three boys.

"Fine!" Groaned James. Britney squealed and hugged James.

**A/N: I really need to start writing...i haven't written at all in four weeks. Well here it is! No updating for a while.**

**R/R!**


	13. What It's Like To Be Me

**Chapter 13: What It's Like to Be Me (Sirius and James' "Fight")**

_Don't you get it twisted boy  
__I want you too  
__But you got my heart to win  
__Before I let you in  
__If this deceives you baby  
__I'm not the average lady  
__I need someone to love _

"Dom's a good guy," James tried to reason with Britney, at how absurd this was.

"Maybe so, but I'm not that easy," Britney said smiling. "I mean going out with him would go against my morals!"

"What are those?" James asked. Britney thought for a bit.

"I had only two conversations with him, and I kissed him," Britney said.

"So?" James asked, seeing no point in this conversation.

"I've always been taught to win," Britney stated simply.

"Win what?" James asked.

"In the battle of Love," Britney said.

"Huh?" James asked.

"You're so stupid," Britney said. "My mom told me that I should always win in love, like, er," Britney thought. "She said to wait for my Prince Charming, which I know is really lame, but I always heard those muggle stories, which I liked."

James nodded slowly not understanding.

"Are you really this thick?" Britney asked.

James nodded slowly again. Britney sighed.

"Ok, so, you want to win?" James questioned her 'theory'.

"Sort of," Britney said.

"I think I understand. You have strange morals that I don't understand," James said smiling.

"No -," Britney started. "Actually, I guess that is right, in a way," Britney finished.

"Ha! And Sirius said I don't understand women," James said happily.

"Sirius thinks he understands women?" Britney asked in disbelief.

"Well, see, that's where you're right, 'thinks'," James said wisely. Britney nodded in understanding.

It had been three days since Britney and James had been 'together'. When Britney told Lily, Alice, Daisy and Tess her idea, they were in fits of giggles for hours. Britney sighed. She couldn't wait till this whole situation was over.

"Can I go now?" asked James. "I haven't been with Sirius in three days!" James told Britney.

"Come on James, please, once this is over I won't bug you for a week," Britney said smiling.

"Why only one week?" James asked.

"Because I never know when I might need something," Britney said.

James groaned deeply. They were sitting in the common room on a Saturday afternoon. James wanted to go outside and have a snowball fight with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

James perked up. "Hey Britney, I just remembered something," James said with an evil glint in his eye.

"What?"

"Did you ever ask you sister how her holiday was?" James asked grinning.

"No," Britney said slowly. "Why do you wonder?" Britney asked.

"She was _very _busy," James said.

"Doing what?" Britney asked clueless.

"She was busy with my brother," James said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Britney asked.

James rolled his eyes.

"My brother and your sister were intimate during vacation," James said clearly.

Britney stared; she was trying to work that all out. "What do you mean by intimate? Like, they were fighting?"

James looked at her incredulously. "Sort of, but no! They were close to sex! They were making out and all that, and I had the displeasure of seeing it!" James almost shouted.

Britney looked like she was about to barf. "EW! You're kidding, right? That is so gross!"

Then they heard giggling out outside the common room. James and Britney looked. Michael and Haylie came in holding hands.

"AH! What the hell is going on?" Britney shouted. They jumped and quickly pulled away. "You have that boyfriend!" Britney reminded her sister.

"Nothing is going on, and yes I still have my boyfriend, Michael is just helping me with my homework," Haylie said.

"Oh and by the way, she knows," James said smiling. Michael and Haylie's eyes widened.

"JAMES!" Michael and Haylie shouted.

"She has a right to know, you're sisters," said James directing that at Haylie.

Haylie glared. "What are you two doing alone inside?" Michael asked.

"James is my boyfriend," Britney said. Haylie and Michael raised their eyebrows smiling.

"You're accusing us?" Haylie asked.

"Oh no, I'm just using him," Britney said smiling. James was giving the same smile as Britney.

"You two are weird," Michael said.

"Bye cheater!" Britney said, as Michael and Haylie left, glaring at the two of them. "Let's go outside," Britney said smiling. James grinned and ran up the stairs and got his cloak, he waited for Britney to come down.

"Let's go," James was jumping up and down, anxious to go outside. They exited the common room to the outside. James smiled and ran out in the snow.

"James, wait!" Britney yelled and she ran after him. They someone stood in front of her and she fell on top of them. "Damn it," Britney whispered.

"Hey Brit," said a voice. Britney yelped and quickly got up.

"Hey," she said nervously. Britney looked behind Dom, and saw Sirius laughing hard with Lily. Britney rolled her eyes. James looked over and gave her the thumbs up sign.

It was snowing lightly, and everyone was having fun playing in the snow. Dom was smiling goofily at her. Britney smiled weakly.

"I was wondering," he started with his hands in his pocket, looking slightly nervous. "Would you like to, er..." but Dom never got to finish, as James walked over.

"Hey!" James said brightly. Lily and Sirius were now standing not far away.

"Can you leave Potter?" Dom asked annoyed.

"I just want to know what you're doing with my girlfriend," said James smoothly.

Dom looked stunned, and stared at Britney for an explanation. Britney just stood there, no expression on her face. "_Your _girlfriend?" Dom questioned, truly confused.

"Yeah, we've been together for a while," James sighed dreamily. Britney suddenly frowned.

"What are you talking about James?" came a voice. Sirius walked over to the conversation. Lily soon started bursting our laughing. "She's mine!" Britney's eyes widened. Lily just continued to laugh.

James then looked confused. "Er," James looked at Sirius. "No she isn't," James said slowly.

"No!" Sirius said, then he moved in and kissed Britney hard on the lips. "See!" Sirius said grinning. Lily was still laughing though.

Britney stood there extremely confused. James' eyes widened. "That's not supposed to happen," James whispered.

Sirius mouthed 'play along!'

James smiled. "What the hell was that for? She's my girlfriend!" exclaimed James pretending to be furious. Britney just stood there silent.

"Yeah, well she was cheating on you with me!" Sirius shot back, amusement in his eyes.

James yelped in surprise. "HOW DARE YOU! You're supposed to be my best friend!" A few people were now looking at the scene that was being made. Dom stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah well, I'm no longer your best friend!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine!" James shouted.

"Fine!" Sirius shouted back. He picked up Britney, and threw her over his shoulder and walked away. Lily was now sitting in the snow, unable to breathe. Dom just stood there, he turned to Lily.

"What was that?" he asked Lily. Lily tried to pull herself together.

But she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she managed to say; she put on a serious face. "Honestly, I don't know," then Lily cracked a grin.

"So, she doesn't like me?" Dom asked. "I mean she kissed back, but now I find she cheats?" Dom asked very confused.

Lily burst out laughing. "Just wait," Lily smiled.

"Wait for what?" Dom asked.

"Her, I don't think she's ready . . ." Lily answered thoughtfully, but then went into a fit of giggles.

"Not ready, she kissed me twice, she kissed back, she had a boyfriend and then she cheated on her boyfriend!" Dom nearly yelled.

Lily sat back down on the snow and laughed hard. Dom sighed and left.

**_Sirius and Britney_**

Sirius brought Britney around a corner and set her down against the wall. He leaned against it and slid down laughing hysterically.

Britney stood there still stunned.

"Sirius," Britney started, sitting down beside Sirius. "Was that too mean?" she asked.

"No," Sirius said, still laughing.

"Well, I think it was a bit harsh," Britney said slowly.

Sirius smiled, and steadied his laughing. "Did you like him?" Sirius asked seriously.

"I think so," Britney said. "Yeah, I did."

"Then why did you set that all up?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I panicked!" Britney said impatiently. "I wasn't thinking."

"Well, maybe he's not your type," Sirius said smiling. "There are plenty others, maybe he's not _the _one," Sirius said.

"I never thought he would be," Britney muttered.

"But maybe one day you'll end up with him, who knows," Sirius said. Sirius smiled at Britney, snowflakes in his hair, and on his clothes. Britney smiled.

"Maybe," Britney said. Sirius put his arm around Britney, she rested her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes.

Then Sirius spoke. "So how about that kiss?" Britney looked at him. "It was good," Sirius said shrugging.

Britney smiled, then hit him playfully.

"Let's go back to the castle, I think it's almost dinner," Sirius said standing up, and offering a hand to Britney. She took it and he pulled her up.

Sirius offered his arm, and they walked back to the castle.

**_Lily_**

Lily finally stopped laughing, got up and went inside the common room. There was still another 20 minutes till dinner, so she decided to go back to the common room to get changed.

She walked back humming a muggle tune. She took her time looking at the different paintings and such. She walked down one of the corridors that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. She heard voices.

She turned around, but the voices stopped. She frowned, but continued to walk.

She heard the voices start up again. She looked behind her, but again, nothing.

She started to quicken her pace, slightly scared.

"Lily!" someone called out her name. Lily turned around slowly to see who the voice belong to, when she got hit by a curse.

**A/N: ok i finally finished year 2! does happy dance i started writing year 5 today. I'm starting from the OotP's chapter "Snapes Worst Memory" and I'm recopying as you read. (I do no own it!) so yeah...it's takin a while, it will be a long chapter...i did 2 pages and i hav like 1,089 words. thats scary. The last chapter of year 2 was originally 889 words...but then anna refused it to be that short, so she made it longer...sigh this story has 17 chapters...only 4 left:D thanks for the reviews!**

**R/R!**


	14. Who's Better?

**Chapter 14: Who's Better?**

Britney sat down beside Alice for dinner. "Mmm, mashed potatoes!" Britney reached to go get some when Alice stopped her.

"Do you know where Lily is?" Alice asked.

"Er, no, maybe she just went to put away her coat and hat?" Britney suggested.

"Maybe," Alice said. "But why would it take this long?"

"Maybe she was out laughing longer than expected," Britney said thoughtfully.

Alice arched her eyebrows.

"Please, I've had a long day, I want to eat," Britney pleaded. Alice gave in. Britney immediately started piling food on her plate.

Dinner went by and Lily never showed up. Alice tried Britney again.

"Brit, we're now onto dessert and Lily isn't here," Alice stated. Britney looked up and down the table for any sign of Lily's hair.

"Er, I don't know where she is," Britney said slowly. "I'm sure your just overreacting, Alice. Maybe she just fell asleep in the dormitory, nothing to worry about." Alice nodded. Something didn't feel right . . .

**_Sirius, James, Remus and Peter_**

"I'm full!" announced Sirius.

"Ok," said Peter, who was still eating.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Sirius asked. They all shook their heads. "Fine, I'll meet you in the common room!" Sirius got up and left the Great Hall on his own.

Sirius was walking quickly up the stairs, to the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor Common Room was located. Sirius was humming to himself when he heard angry voices and a voice pleading. It was a girl.

Sirius turned down a hall, in a different direction from the one going towards the Gryffindor Common Room, and followed the voices. Sirius then heard a muffled scream, Sirius started to quicken his pace, as he pulled out his wand.

Sirius stood in front of a classroom door. That's where the voices came from! Sirius hesitantly opened the door.

Inside was a girl with red hair and was surrounded by 5 older students. At the sound of the door opening, a girl with black hair turned around, with an evil smile on her face. She smiled even more at the sight of Sirius.

"Ah, my dear cousin!" she announced, the others turned around. Sirius now saw who was sitting down whimpering, it was Lily. Sirius sighed deeply. How was he going to do this?

"Bellatrix," Sirius nodded. "Er, what is this?" he asked.

Bellatrix laughed insanely. Sirius shivered slightly at the laugh. "This cousin, I'm just getting some little revenge on this mudblood!"

"She's not a mudblood!" Sirius said boldly. Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling.

Sirius frowned deeply. "Look, Bellatrix, please let her go," Sirius pleaded, he knew it was no use.

"Why would I listen to a blood-traitor like you?" Bellatrix snapped. "Would you like to join her?" Bellatrix asked.

Sirius pointed his wand at Bellatrix. "You do realize dinner is almost finished, meaning someone will come in here to snog or something," Sirius said trying anything he could to get Bellatrix to let Lily go, without getting hurt.

Bellatrix just laughed. "Do you think that's going to stop me?"

"I couldn't tell you, dear cousin," Sirius said. He was slightly afraid, his cousin had no fear, and Bellatrix could seriously hurt Sirius right then and there.

"Please," Sirius pleaded.

"Look, you're pleading like a blood traitor, it's your own fault, and your poor mother is distraught by your behaviour. I am going to keep the mudblood, for however long I desire," Bellatrix said to Sirius.

"Bellatrix," Sirius muttered through gritted teeth. "Let her go," Sirius was getting very impatient and angry.

Bellatrix didn't listen.

"You know what, my dear cousin?" Bellatrix grinned.

Sirius just stood there and didn't answer.

Bellatrix laughed and pointed her wand at Sirius. "Stupefy!" she said lazily. And that was all Sirius remembered.

**_The Others_**

_Where was Sirius? _James thought. He was getting impatient, it had been one hour since Sirius left dinner, and the boys left shortly after that. James stood up in the common room.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE SIRIUS BLACK IS?" James shouted through the common room. Everyone shook their heads. James sighed and sat back down beside Peter.

"He's probably just snogging someone," Peter said smiling. James shrugged, that could be the case.

"You can't find Sirius?" Alice said coming down the girl's dormitory stairs.

James, Remus and Peter shook their heads.

"Well we can't find Lily," said Alice impatiently. "She never showed up for dinner," Alice said looking around.

"Maybe Lily is the one Sirius is snogging," Peter said thoughtfully. Everyone glared at him. "Never mind," Peter said nervously.

"Where is he?" whined James. "It's so boring," he looked at Remus and Peter. "No offence!"

Britney came through the portrait hole. "Nope, she's not at the library," Britney said as she sat down beside Remus.

"Where is she?" Alice said exasperatedly.

They all sighed.

"How about we look for them together?" suggested Remus.

"Sure," they grumbled, and they all got up to look for they're missing friends.

**_Lily and Sirius_**

Sirius stirred. He was in a very uncomfortable position. His back was against something cold and rough. He shifted his position, he slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was grey and red. He opened his eyes fully.

"Nice to see you finally woke up," said a sweet voice.

"Lily?" Sirius croaked.

"My rescuer!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius groaned. "Where am I?"

"In some classroom, I couldn't tell you which, but I was hoping you could, since you came here on your own free-will," Lily said exasperatedly.

Sirius tried to move his arms, but they were bound. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Stunned!" Lily sighed. "For about and hour or so," Lily said.

"We have to get out of here," Sirius looked around. No one was there except for Lily and Sirius.

"What's your brilliant idea, Einstein?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Who's Einstein?" Sirius questioned, trying to move his feet.

"Never mind," Lily sighed.

Sirius struggled with the ropes.

"That's not going to help, moving," Lily said. Sirius just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, beautiful Lily," Sirius said, moving around.

Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius bit his tongue. He could do this easily. He saw his wand, and what he thought was Lily's at the other end of the classroom.

Sirius squirmed his hand free, so he could move it to his pocket. _Got it! _Sirius pulled out his knife, his father gave him for his seventh birthday. Sirius had to admit, it was a very trusty knife. He cut the ropes. He was free.

Lily stared at him wide eyed.

"Easy," Sirius said.

"Do you mind?" Lily asked sweetly. Sirius grinned.

"Yes m'lady," Sirius said. He untied Lily. As soon as he did so, she hugged him.

"You're my knight in shiny armor!" Lily hugged him tightly. She let go and kissed him.

At that exact moment, James, Remus, Peter, Britney, Alice, Daisy and Tess, came in.

"I told you they were snogging!" Peter said.

Lily pulled away. "Thank you!" she said smiling.

James felt a pain in his heart, but shrugged it off.

"Is this what you were doing?" asked Alice. "We looked everywhere for you! And here we find you two snogging!" Alice said outraged.

"We weren't snogging," Lily defended.

"Then what were you doing with your lips together?" Tess asked.

"I was saying thank you," Lily said shyly.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"He saved me," Lily said. "See, as I came back from laughing really hard in the snow, I decided to take off all my outdoor stuff, so I headed back to the Common Room. Then someone called my name and when I turned around I was stunned. Then I woke up to Bellatrix and her gang started sending spells and stuff. Then Sirius came in and he started talking with Bellatrix, and – hey wait! You're related to Bellatrix?" Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Ok anyway," James said quickly. He knew Sirius didn't like talking about who he was related too. "Go on!"

Lily nodded. "So then, Bellatrix stunned Sirius and Bellatrix and her gang left us tied up. An hour later Sirius woke up and he untied himself and me. I was stuck here for a good 2 and half hours. So I kissed Sirius to thank him," Lily said the other part quietly.

"Rough," Britney mumbled.

"Hey! You know what I realized?" Sirius asked happily.

"What?" asked Peter.

"I kissed and got kissed by two very pretty girls in one day!" Sirius said gloating.

Britney and Lily glared. While everyone else laughed.

"Who was better?" asked James.

Britney rolled her eyes, while Lily sighed.

"Hmm," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"If you answer that I will hurt you," Lily said.

"Fine! I won't!" Sirius said, still smiling.

"Let's get out of here," said Remus smiling. He handed Lily and Sirius they're wands.

"Britney was really good," Sirius finally said, as they exited the classroom. "But Lily was a little bit better!" Sirius said joyfully. Britney's eyes widened. Lily kicked Sirius hard in the shin. Britney slapped him over the head.

"What?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"I'm hungry," Lily said as they headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I didn't have dinner," Britney bit her lip.

"I'll show you to the kitchens," she said quietly.

"Are you serious?!" James and Sirius asked smiling widely.

"Yes," Britney said sighing. "I might as well," she said. "But its late, and curfew is in a few -," before Britney got to finish, James and Sirius rushed into the portrait hole. Once everyone entered, James and Sirius came bolting down, with a cloak in their hands.

"Ok, us four are going! We'll see you later," James said quickly.

They exited the portrait hole. James threw the cloak over the four of them.

"What is this?" Britney asked.

"Shh," James said.

"Lead us to the kitchens, but be quiet and go slowly," Sirius said.

Britney slowly led them to the Entrance Hall. She took them a flight of to the right of the main staircase in the entrance hall. They went down the stairs to a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches. The corridor was full of portraits. They went down the corridor. They went to the end of the corridor, where a huge portrait of a bowl of fruit stayed. Britney pulled out her finger from under the cloak. She then tickled the pear, which started laughing.

They portrait swung open, to reveal a huge room, about the size of the Great Hall. Four long house tables remained in the middle of the room, the exact same position as the real ones above.

James pulled off the cloak. Immediately they were attacked by houselves. There had to be over one hundred of them. James and Sirius grinned broadly.

"What can I get for you sirs?" asked the house-elves.

Lily hesitated. James and Sirius started ordering food. Lily ordered hers, as she watched the house-elves scurrying away fetching the food.

After they left with they're pockets full of goodies and such, James and Sirius thanked Britney over and over again, as they headed back to the Common Room.

**A/N: I have started to write year 5, as I might have already said, and wrote chapter 2, today, i think it's called "A Fun ride on the train." I'm not sure. But I know I'll be writing a wedding by the third chapter...any guesses who?**

**I'd like to thank Anna for writing a bit of _the_ winks story today for me! I LOVE YOU! you have to write more in a few days;)**

**Anyways...R/R!**


	15. Anything But Ordinary

**Chapter 15: Anything But Ordinary (Remus' Secret)**

"Ok, disappearing every month for a few days time," Sirius said slowly. "What the hell can that mean?"

James sighed and shrugged. It was that time of the month, when Remus left. It was about 8 o'clock that evening. They decided this would be the perfect time to do some research on Remus, while he wasn't there.

James stood up. They were in the library, sitting near a window. James went over to the window and looked out. It was a full moon. Nothing . . . wait! Last month was a full moon, and the month before. All the times Remus was absent.

"Sirius!" James called over to his best friend.

"What?" he complained. As he stood up and looked out the window too. James pointed to the moon. "Ooh, a full moon! Scary!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Don't worry Jamsie no, werewolf will attack you!" Sirius said jokingly.

"Sirius!" James said.

"What?" Sirius asked again.

"We-were-wol-wolf!" James managed to say.

"We- were- what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Remus is gone once a month, correct?" James questioned.

"Yes," Sirius answered slowly. Sirius looked at the moon. He gasped.

Sirius opened his mouth. "Let me finish!" James exclaimed. Peter looked at their expressions and frowned. He came over to where they were standing.

"He's gone once a month, and every few days he's gone, is around the time of the full moon! I didn't get it at first, until you said that joke about the werewolf. Sirius, Remus Lupin is a werewolf!" James finished. Peter gaped.

"A . . . a . . . werewolf?" Peter winced.

Sirius frowned. "Humph," Sirius said.

James thought. What were they going to do?

"We have to confront him," Sirius said slowly. "But it is sort of cool," Sirius added smiling.

James shared the smile.

"Cool?" Peter gasped. "B-but, w-werewolves a-are bad!" Peter gasped.

"Remus? Bad?" James said. Sirius and James laughed.

"We've known Remus for over a year now; he is far from bad, or evil. I mean all those stories are parents used to tell us, aren't all true? Remus wouldn't kill purposely." Sirius defended.

"We should just ask him about it. He's our friend, and we'll stick by him, no matter what he is," James said. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you with us, Pete?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked horrified. His friends were nuts. Peter sighed, and nodded his head slowly. James and Sirius broke out into identical grins.

"Great! Let us wait for the arrival!" James said.

**_Remus' Return_**

Remus sighed. It was the night after the full moon. Remus quickly and quietly snuck up back to Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory. Last night had been rough, as it usually was.

As he entered the second year Boy's dormitory, the lights were already on. Remus heard snoring, though it must have been Frank, because James, Sirius and Peter were standing in the middle of the room. Remus gulped hard.

"W-what are you d-doing up?" Remus stuttered.

"We were waiting for you," said James seriously.

"W-why?" Remus was afraid of what might happen next. They caught him! They would abandon him like everyone else. He was done for. He would be an outcast. No, he would have to leave Hogwarts.

"Well," started Sirius. "We wanted to ask you something."

"I d-don't think w-we should wake up F-frank!" Remus said quickly.

"Oh no, it's perfectly ok, Frank is out like a log. Frank can't be woken, we mad sure of it," said James slyly. Peter nodded.

"I'm g-going to bed n-now!" Remus said quickly as he headed to his bed. But Sirius stopped him from doing so.

"So how long have you been a werewolf?" Sirius asked frowning. Remus panicked at this question. He was done for. Remus felt all his insides squirm as if they would come up at any moment.

Remus swallowed down hard on him being sick.

"Were you planning on telling us at all?" James asked frowning deeply.

They were going to abandon him. This was Remus' last day at Hogwarts. The whole school would know of him being a werewolf in three hours. Remus closed his eyes tightly.

"Were you?" Peter asked for James.

Remus just gulped. He shrugged, but it was unnoticeable, with the exception of the three awoken occupants.

Sirius nodded slowly and sat down. "How did it happen?" Sirius asked slowly.

Remus sighed. "I was six," Remus croaked. "I snuck out of the house, and it was late. It was a full moon. I went into the . . . the wood." Remus said slowly. "T-then I was bitten. My parents were sure . . . I wouldn't g-get into Hogwarts. Then D-Dumbledore came. He came up with a solution. And it's worked, until n-now," Remus added. He sighed. "I guess I better start packing," Remus winced slightly.

James stood up in front of Remus. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're going to tell everyone, no parent would want their child working with a werewolf." Remus explained.

"We're not going to tell," said Sirius defiantly.

"We want to help," James said smiling. Soon Sirius and Peter were smiling back at Remus.

"Why? How?" Remus questioned.

"Why?" Sirius repeated. "Because you're our friend, and friends stick together forever."

"How?" James continued. "We don't know yet!"

Remus smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly. James and Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Always," they said smiling.

**_Lily and gang_**

"Well," Lily started. "This has been a crazy year so far," Lily said smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Tess said quietly.

"OH!" Britney exclaimed.

"What?" asked Alice smiling slightly.

"Ew, you'll never guess what I found out," Britney said smiling.

"What?" Daisy asked, fully interested.

"My sister almost did it, with James' brother!" Britney exclaimed.

Lily stopped smiling, to think about what Britney had just said.

Lily made a disgusted face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" nodded Britney furiously. "Haylie Potter," Britney said thoughtfully.

"Weird," muttered Daisy.

"Yeah I know," said Britney excitedly. "I wonder if they'll get married?" Britney questioned.

They were sitting outside in the snow. It was a Sunday, and they were enjoying the afternoon outside.

"Are they in love?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know!" Said Britney exasperated.

"I wonder what its like," said Britney out loud.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Love," she answered shortly.

Alice shrugged.

"I know what it feels like!" said Tess dreamily. Daisy gave Tess her full attention.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Er, like love!" Tess answered smiling nervously.

Daisy looked confused, while Lily just shook her head.

"I know . . . but what does 'love' feel like?" Daisy asked.

Tess looked around at her surroundings. "Like snow," she said.

Lily and Alice snorted.

"Snow?" asked Daisy. "So it feels wet and cold?"

"Yeah!" said Tess.

"Why would someone want to feel that?" Daisy questioned.

"Because, it's er, a new feeling," Tess said quickly.

"A new feeling?" asked Britney seriously. "You can just go and jump in the snow and you'll feel 'love'," Britney said frowning.

Lily and Alice started laughing.

"It doesn't work like that!" snapped Tess.

"How does it work?" Daisy asked.

Tess was being put in the spot, and she didn't know how to answer.

"It's very complicated," Tess said trying to sound important. "I mean, what I feel for Patrick, is love. I feel, er, cold and wet. I just feel like I'm in the snow. You know?"

"Oh, I don't!" said Lily sarcastically. Tess glared quickly.

"Well," continued Tess. "I love the feeling of -,"

"Snow?" asked Britney. She went back into the silent laughter with Alice and Lily.

"Love," Tess said, trying to ignore Britney's comment. "It's a wonderful feeling! It makes you feel -,"

"Wet?" Lily asked laughing.

"Happiness," Tess continued once again. "You will be so thrilled when you feel love!" Tess said happily.

"I don't think I'll want to waste my time trying to feel wet and cold, thank you!" said Daisy finally.

Everyone could no longer contain their laughter, except for Tess, and Daisy who was thoroughly confused.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to update...I was trying to write the wedding chapter...which ended in like 3 000 words...just finished it like 5 minutes ago, and I'm eating pizza (yummers)...I'll update again when I'm done this next chapter...**

**R/R!**


	16. Freak Out

**Chapter 16: Freak Out**

Months passed by, and May was fast approaching. The cold February weather had left Hogwarts grounds. It was late at night; everyone was asleep, all except two mischievous thirteen year old boys, whispering frantically to each other, in the common room, unseen. Suddenly a foot appeared out of thin air and tapped a brick two times. Quiet footsteps walked up the girl's dormitory, and very quietly, the second year girls dormitory door opened.

Unseen, and unheard, two boys, walked in and showed themselves to the girl's bathroom. They opened it and took a few toiletries. Quickly and quietly they left and went back to their dormitory.

They opened their dormitory door and appeared out of thin air, while abandoning a large silvery cloak. They head to their own bathroom, with the girl's things in their hands. Over one of the two sinks, was a cauldron.

James Potter looked down at the label on one of the stolen containers. "Face Cream," muttered James to his best friend Sirius Black. He handed the face cream to him, and Sirius immediately dumped the contents into the other sink. Sirius turned on the tap and watched the water hit the contents as it went down the drain.

James and Sirius smiled. James knelt down on the bathroom floor, and opened the cupboard under the sink, and pulled out jars of things they collected earlier that day. Sirius grabbed a jar full of mud, and poured it into the cauldron. Sirius then took some plants, they found around the lake, and he added that to the cauldron as well. Then he took a leaf with purple spots and spikes around it, they stole from one of the Greenhouses. James threw it in. Then they added, some sugar quills, and squeezed a gooey substance out of a plastic bag. Once they added a few more things, James and Sirius used a spell to make it look like actual face cream. They poured the contents in the cauldron into the face cream container, and screwed on the cap.

They were satisfied with the face cream.

Then they moved over to the shampoo.

James and Sirius started pouring everything else left over into the cauldron. Sirius, once again, poured out the shampoo into the sink. They poured into the cauldron: bile, dragon liver, pumpkin juice, water from the lake, bezoar bits, dirt, and one last thing. Sirius gasped and pulled out a plastic bag from the cupboard under the sink. He held it out to James who backed away. Sirius held it out at arms length. James put on some rubber gloves and winced as he opened the bag. He looked inside, and quickly closed it. Sirius scrunched up his nose. James put his hand in the bag to reveal another, smaller bag. This bag was clear, and it held a lock of black greasy hair. James opened it, and quickly dumped it into the cauldron. James and Sirius shivered as they put the bags into the garbage.

They walked over to the cauldron and looked inside fearfully.

"Essence el la Snape," Sirius muttered shivering.

James then pulled out the last ingredient: Essence of Aloe, to give it a nice smell. Mind you, they put a lot of it in, to rid the smell of the greasy lock of hair.

They then, carefully poured in their master piece, into the shampoo bottle. They quickly grabbed them and quietly and unseen returned them to their rightful place. Content with they accomplished mission, they went to sleep.

**_Next Day_**

**_Girls Dormitory_**

Tess entered the bathroom that Saturday morning, humming a soft cheery tune. She walked over to the sink and grabbed her face cream, as she put her hair up, so her dark brown hair wouldn't get in the way. She then applied the cream to her face, still humming happily.

After she completed that, she started to brush her teeth, still humming. She took her final spit of toothpaste and looked up in the mirror.

She screamed loudly, and Alice came in quickly.

"What happ – Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed, looking at Tess' face.

Tess' face was cover in boils (once again). They were pussing and blistering. Her face was very red. She started to cry at the sight of her face. Alice looked horrified at the sight of her face. It was extremely gross. Alice frantically, grabbed Tess' arm, and rushed her to the hospital wing without telling the other three.

**_Later that Night_**

Britney placed down her magazine. "I need a shower," she complained.

Lily smiled. "Me too," they got up and headed for the showers. They each went into separate ones.

They talked, then Lily used her shampoo. It smelled really good.

"That smells good Lils, can I use it?" asked Britney.

"Sure," said Lily. Lily put the shampoo bottle outside Britney's shower, and Britney got out and got it. She applied it to her hair. Lily then got out of the shower, as did Britney.

Lily and Britney then quickly got into their pyjamas and started washing up for bed. Alice entered the dormitory and looked around for Britney and Lily. Daisy was on her bed reading.

"Lily? Britney?" called out Alice.

"We're in here!" said Lily's voice, coming from the bathroom. Alice's eyes widened as she banged open the door, causing Lily and Britney to jump. Lily was now rubbing in the same cream Tess used that very morning.

"DON'T USE THAT CREAM!" yelled Alice.

"Why?" asked Lily bemused. She then turned to the mirror, to see her face covered in boils. She screamed loudly. Daisy came rushing into the bathroom looking wide-eyed at the two.

"What?' snapped Britney. She looked at Lily, not only were there boils, but her hair was moving madly. "That's not supposed to happen," muttered Britney frowning.

"Britney! Your hair!" Lily said pointing at Britney's hair. She quickly turned to the mirror to find her hair, (like Lily's) worm like. Her hair was moving around wildly like snakes. Britney screamed so loud people in the common room, looked up in the direction of the Girl's dormitory.

James and Sirius started laughing loudly. Remus frowned and looked at the two. "What did you do?" he asked.

James and Sirius couldn't answer. They quickly got up and, unseen, tapped the brick for them to walk up the stairs, they rushed up there. James arrived first.

His eyes widened as he saw Lily and Britney frantically talking quickly with Alice and Daisy.

Did he really do that? Sirius came in shortly after and at the sight of Britney and Lily, made him laugh louder and harder. Britney and Lily snapped their attention to the laughter.

"How did you get up here?" asked Britney angrily.

"Magic," Sirius managed to say. Suddenly, the dormitory door opened once again, except the occupants who entered, were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

James winced.

"Oh my," said Madame Pomfrey at the sight of the two girls. She walked over quickly to them. "Hmm, didn't a girl in your year get the same boils this morning?" She asked.

"Yes," said Alice for Lily. Professor McGonagall looked at James and Sirius.

"What are you two doing here? Get out!" She snapped at them.

"No, Minerva, let them stay," said Professor Dumbledore calmly. Sirius held back his laughter.

"What is with my hair?" Britney asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Ask Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," said Professor Dumbledore examining them. Britney turned to glare at them. They just stared dumbly at them.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well, what?" asked Sirius.

"My hair!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?" Sirius asked.

Britney was now infuriated.

She walked over to him, ready to hurt him. But Dumbledore stepped in front of her.

"I think it looks beautiful!" Sirius said happily. Britney glared.

"Stay," Dumbledore said to Britney quietly.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and their hair went back to normal. "Miss Evans, you'll have to come with me back to the hospital wing!" said Madame Pomfrey. Lily scowled.

**_3 Days Later_**

"Ok Ms. Horta, you can go now," said Madame Pomfrey to Tess on Friday night. Since the incident with the cream, Tess had being fuming. Tess stormed out of the hospital wing, with Lily about ten feet behind her. Tess stormed all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

Soon as she entered, she saw James and Sirius laughing loudly in the corner, looking at a piece of parchment. Tess stormed over to them, and they looked up and smiled when they saw her.

"Hello, what service may we do for you?" Sirius asked cockily.

"I hate you both," Tess said quietly.

James looked behind Tess to see Lily walking gracefully up to the Girls dormitory, boil free.

"I hate you too!" Sirius said. He went back to his parchment, but Tess grabbed it.

Sirius and James looked up at her. "Are you going to be a bully?" asked James.

"Yes! This is the _second_ time you got me in boils!" Tess yelled.

"Yes, well, we can't help it if you look the same with or without boils," Sirius said squinting his eyes, while looking at her face.

Tess kicked them both very hard in the shins.

"Ow," said James rubbing his shin. James stood up. "That was very rude!" James said.

Tess then punched James so hard in the face he fell back.

"JAMIE!" Sirius yelled dramatically. Sirius leaned over James, and started to pretend to cry. Then he soon broke out into a laugh. "You just got punched by a girl!" Sirius said laughing. James slowly got up.

"Ok," he panted. "No more," he said slowly. Tess just glared at him even more. "I give up, your face looks beautiful without and with boils!"

"James! Your not suppose to give in," Sirius said reminding James.

"Did you just get punched?" James snapped. Sirius got up beside James, and before he even got to stand up properly, Tess kicked him hard in the groin.

"OW!" yelped Sirius very loudly. He fell on his knees, and lay down there whining.

All the girls were now chuckling slightly. The boys just scrunched up their faces, knowing the pain.

Sirius was lying on the floor groaning and moaning.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry," he panted. James sat down quickly, before Tess got any more ideas.

She glared, turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"That was pretty pathetic," James said to the groaning Sirius.

"Yeah," he whined.

"You ok?" James asked chuckling.

"Erm," Sirius thought he sat up slowly. "I think," he said looking into his trousers.

**A/N: The whole prank idea was the one and only's (aks100 a.k.a anna) idea. I was stuck and she gave me the idea. Next chapter is the last, and probably the shortest. But I'm writing 5th year, and at the moment, before I go to school, I'm writing. I think I'll put them all into school now. I'm on chapter 5, and it's going pretty good...I'll give you a sneak peak:**

**"Will you dance with me?" James asked her as he stood up from under the table, a few people looking at them strangely as they exited from under the table.**

**"No," Lily said, as she turned around and headed in a direction she hoped Britney would be.**

**"Why not?" James asked. "I dare you," James said as he followed her.**

**"I don't do dares," Lily said as she looked for Britney's brown hair.**

**"Everyone does," James said.**

**R/R!**


	17. Fooling Around

**Chapter 17: Fooling Around**

It was now the time for exams. The whole school was studying hard. Lily was studying in the silence of the library with Alice, while Tess was with Patrick and Britney and Daisy were who knows where! Lily hadn't seen them for a while, she could only presume they were studying.

Alice was thinking hard as she was writing notes for the exams next week, they were almost copies of her original notes but shortened to exclude the bits that she didn't need. Then she'd go back and decide that she needed the bits she'd left out. Lily was quickly scribbling away answers to questions that Alice had made up for her. They were having a . . . how you say it, nice studying time. They were soon interrupted by Tess barging noisily into the library. Students eyed her as she walked in, for ruining they're study time. Lily sighed tiredly.

She was sulking as she sat down beside Alice and put her head in her arms.

"What?" Lily whispered. Tess looked at Lily

"P-Patrick broke up with m-me!" Tess bawled.

Lily looked disgruntled.

"Er . . . did he say why?" Alice asked nicely.

"He said he had been . . . c-cheating on m-me!" she cried. Lily winced as the noise cut through the silence of the library

Madame Pince came over at Tess' loud cry.

"Get out!" she said to them. Lily and Alice sighed and packed up their notes and books. They led Tess to the dormitory, trying to comfort her as they went. When they opened the Girls Dormitory, Britney and Daisy were jumping on Tess' bed. The three looked a bit taken aback. Britney glanced at Daisy as they jumped up and down.

"How long has it been now?" Britney panted as she tried to jump higher

"One hour and forty-three minutes." Daisy said jumping up and down.

"Ok!" Britney said breathlessly

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Tess as she walked to her bed.

"Jumping," said Daisy like it was obvious. Britney gave Tess a look saying that it was obvious what they were doing

"Get off my bed!" she screamed louder.

"But we're making a record!" Daisy complained. "Aren't we Britney?" Britney nodded

"Daisy, Britney, please" Alice tried. She fought to try and keep a smile off her face.

"Just wait a few days," Britney said.

"A few days?" Tess shrieked.

"Just wait, it'll fly by!" Britney said waving her hand in front of her with her palm facing downwards. Daisy made a hand movement to represent flying by.

"Dear Merlin, would you stop thinking of yourself Britney? I'm going through a rough time!" Tess cried.

Britney just looked as if she couldn't care less and continued to jump on the bed, she put a hand to her stomach as it grumbled.

"Argh!" screamed Tess.

"Britney get down!" Lily tried, though she didn't mind Britney and Daisy jumping on Tess' bed. It was slightly amusing.

"Come up Lily! It's fun!" Daisy said happily.

Tess ran crying into the bathroom. Lily just smiled and shook her head.

"Why is she crying over us jumping on her bed?" Britney asked. "That's really a stupid reason to be crying." She looked a little put off at Tess' reaction

"Patrick broke up with her," Alice explained as she sat on her bed and pulled out a book.

"Really?" Britney asked. "It's not much of a loss!" She said.

Daisy then started laughing. "He was so ugly!" Britney and Daisy both laughed while jumping, resulting in a strangely distorted laugh.

"She can hear you!" Lily whispered pointing to the bathroom door.

Alice shrugged before returning to her book. Tess soon came out, wiping her eyes. "He's not ugly!" she exclaimed. "He's really sweet and he..." Tess thought. "He likes hippogriffs," she said slowly.

Britney and Lily then laughed hard. Britney was jumping higher and higher and laughing then the bed fell down to the ground causing Lily, Tess and Alice to jump in surprise. Tess gasped back her tears.

The bed was now in pieces on the floor. Britney was laughing so hard she didn't notice her and Daisy on a mattress and a broken bed.

"GET OFF!" Tess yelled. Britney stopped her laughing immediately.

Tess was furious. Her face was red, her fists were clenched and she was breathing deeply. Britney and Daisy looked slightly scared of Tess. A first for them.

Britney held out her hand. "Truce?" she asked quietly. Alice sat stunned, and Lily's eyes were wide. Britney smiled weakly.

Tess glared daggers at Britney who was smiling nervously at Tess. Britney and Daisy gulped hard and tried to keep their faces straight.

"Sorry, then?" Britney asked quieter. Tess didn't say a word. "I can see that as a no..." she muttered quietly. Britney slowly rose to her feet.

Daisy just sat there scared to even say a word. She was watching Tess like she was a wild animal

"I love your shirt," Britney said. Though she hated it, she wanted to get out of this situation. "It looks nice . . . with your hair," Britney said even quieter, as she made a hand gesture to her own hair.

Lily bit her lip. This wasn't good.

Alice sat there too afraid to make a move. Tess took in a shaky breath. "Go away," Tess said slowly

"Fair enough!" Britney said quickly and her and Daisy raced down to the common room.

**_Sirius_**

"Ok now take this to the Slytherin common room, ok?" Sirius said clearly to one of the house elves.

The house-elf looked down at the small bag, and nodded his head, and disappeared with a _pop_.

Sirius went back to the Common Room and sat down beside James and smiled at him to indicate the mission complete.

James smiled happily. Remus sat there sighing, it was no use trying to reason with James and Sirius. Remus looked around the common room, and he saw Britney and Daisy racing down the stairs out of breath. They were laughing as they tumbled over one another. Remus sighed.

"Let's go for dinner!" Peter said, looking at his watch.

They all agreed and headed down to dinner.

After dinner (the four boys were the last ones to leave), they head towards the common room, where loud screams could be heard. They boys, becoming curious, got closer to the portrait, when it swung open, where all the Gryffindors came bustling out screaming.

Crowds of students ran by them. James saw Frank and stopped him.

"What happened?" James asked. Frank looked at James and pointed at the common room

"Oh, er, a bomb like thing exploded and then all these bats came and are caught in a few peoples hair." Frank said rushed.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peters eyes widened. Oh no...

"Bats?" repeated Peter.

"Yeah," said Frank more calmly.

The four boys looked at each other, nervously. A prank gone wrong was NEVER good.

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I still haven't finished the chapter, but im in a good mood. YEAH CAILIN!!!:D:D:D well this is the end of year 2!!! I'll try to update year 5 by this weekend...till next time:D**

**P.S: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short or sucks, I was in a rush to finish the goddamed year two:D**


End file.
